Difficult To Look Away
by Don'tFuckWithMe
Summary: Goku is a football player and it is very difficult for him to not look at one of the cheerleaders: vegeta. but there is one problem...chichi she will try to break there relationship will she have success? Read and find out...WARNING: male/male Mpreg don't like guess what i don't give a fuck...for the rest please be nice it's my first one R
1. Chapter 1

**Difficult To Look Away**

**CHAPTER 1: SLAP**

There he was again. Being yelled by his football couch. Damn! He hated being yelled at and you couldn't say anything back. Why? 'cuz their friggin teachers that's why.

"KAKAROT PAY ATTENTION DAMMIT!" his couch yelled in his face.

Kakarot flinched when a he was slapped looking back to the man's eyes "s-sorry couch" "fuck it! I want 50 push-ups now" he immediately was on his hands counting while he watched his couch explain the next routine it was his way of teaching and making the best team in the whole city, that's why everybody respected and feared him, a virtue for the older male.

He could hear cheers and giggles from the cheerleaders. Then that voice was in his ears "c'mon girls we have to get this down before we go home" "yes vegeta!" he looked towards the girls looking for the boy he had a crush ever since the beginning.

He spotted his black haired crush. Vegeta was not far away, he was dressed in some small purple shorts that barely covered his rump, a white sleeveless shirt and his sneakers. Vegeta felt someone's stare. Turning around his mint green eyes locked with kakarot's, he smirked before one of the boy cheerleaders called him.

Kakarot suddenly was pulled brutally off the ground staring into another pair of mint green eyes "KAKAROT WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT MY SON!?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he put a hand on the back of his head laughing nervously. Typical of him.

Yes it was true vegeta the pretty cheerleader with the hot body was the couch's son, the first time he knew he was shocked. Mr. Vegeta was very over-protected with his son. And when you say 'over-protected' you're shocked at how much it is. You could barely look at him but you had to make sure it was a 'look' and not a 'stare' if you know what I mean; poor kakarot had been slapped more than once by his couch for staring for ten seconds at the pretty boy. Kakarot was glad he wasn't the only one slapped that day.

Yamcha hit the ground with thud "YAMCHA PAY ATTENTION! FIRST THE BAKA OF KAKAROT, NOW YOU!?" he did his best not to laugh at his friend they went on with the practice. School bell rang the sweaty football players grabbed theirs packs rushing to the cheerleaders. Kakarot acted like if he didn't see vegeta and he 'accidently' bumped with him, making vegeta's pack fall on the ground

"Oh…I'm sorry" he bend down taking it and giving it to the smaller boy

"It's ok that's just one of the ways to get my attention huh?" he looked up at him with a smirk crossing his arms around his chest.

_Shit! This guy is clever! _He laughed nervously "umm...I'm kakarot" he said in a rush smiling "yes I could hear my father calling you" his smirk turned into a smile. He actually felt like melting. Suddenly the sun hit vegeta's face making his eyes stand out thanks to his porcelain skin. He was pulled out of his thoughts when something heavy and fast hit him on the face sending him to the floor

"Are you ok!?" vegeta was on his knees his hand cupped his cheek, kakarot shook his head and sat up

"I'm…fine." He looked to his right. Broly was standing there laughing his head off with his friends broly was part of the football team. He was about to yell something at him when vegeta was on his feet walking towards them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" the small boy screamed in the taller guy's face

"Just having a little fun" he smirked looked over vegeta to see kakarot

"Fun! I show you fun!" with that broly was on the grass holding his jaw. A friggin cheerleader punched him! Not only that the boy was only half his size "you like the way I have fun!" broly stood up "let's get the hell out of here"

Vegeta was tough. Really tough to be such a short guy though there was no doubt about that, his father had trained him very well, he was always open for a new lesson of martial arts. Ever since his mother died in that car accident he and his father had become close. Too close I would say but it never bothered him that his father was so over-protected. He had his reasons he was a lot like his mother in some things. He sometimes thought his father loved him more than his brother Rafu but then another thought was in his head _maybe it's because I'm younger than him_. Rafu was four years older no longer lived in the house. Plus he was happy he didn't have to fight with him always.

He walked back to kakarot "sorry about that" "it's ok…anyways I was wondering if you and me could. Go out someday"

Vegeta smiled he was about to say something "VEGETA GET IN THE CAR!" both teens looked to were the voice called. Kakarot would pay for this but it was worth taking the risk "I'm coming!" vegeta rolled his eyes "grumpy old man" vegeta grabbed kakarot's arm taking a pen out of his pack writing his number on it

"Call me tonight ok" he smiled

"Sure I-I'll call you" he could swear he was gonna faint

"VEGETA!"

"I'M COMING!" he ran to the black Porsche waving goodbye to kakarot who waved by with a smile but it vanished when his couch gave him a 'you are so dead' look. And took off.

"YES!" he jumped in the air. That was the most easy thing he has ever done maybe he would have bumped with him earlier.

"Yo! Goku!" his friends ran up to him

"Dude did I just see what you did?" krilin nudged him

"Yep I just asked him out" he showed them the cellphone number vegeta had just written a few seconds ago.

Yamcha gave him a pat on the back and whistled "You are so getting killed tomorrow"

Kakarot shrugged "it'll be worth it."

He and his friends walked to his grey BMW. It really was worth it, he was exited and scared for what would be coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there!**_

_**So look I did the first chapter so quick that I forgot a few things **_

_vegeta and his friends are a __**bit**__ girly (don't like…don't read)_

_there will be a bit of smooch between Raditz and Vegeta just a __**bit**__...but I won't tell you when_

_chichi (or also known as Milk here in México… whatever…) is goku's EX-girlfriend _

**Ok so I think that's it hope you like this next chapter and the next one and the next one…ok I should stop...hehe**

**See ya!**

**CHAPTER 2: Nice & Painful Routine **

"GOKU!" a small girl with big brown eyes rushed in the room followed by her twin. Both little 'angels' yeah right. Jumped on the bed over kakarot's head.

"Get up! Papa said it's time for breakfast!" said the other girl with big black eyes.

"MADDISON! ALISON! GET OUT!" both jumped out of the bed looking back with big teary eyes at the big 'monster' kakarot rubbed his eyes cursed for the interruption of dream. He could see the pair of eyes

"I'm sorry girls" he was on his knees took both twins in his arms as in an apology

"We forgive you dummy" they laughed together and headed back downstairs

Kakarot was way too soft with them. But what could he do they were the only thing they reminded him of his mother. She died when they were born. The doctors have said she lost too much blood. His father was broken ever since but when the years past he could see she wasn't all that dead. Maddison and Alison were her. She lived in those two little things.

He smiled they always knew how to make him smile, looking at his wrist watch it was almost time to go to school

"GOKU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE! DAD'S BEEN CALLING ALL MORNING!" raditz walked by the room. Exaggerating like always

"I heard him I'm not fuckin deaf!" he hated when raditz came to visit. Every time he visited he would talk about how good he was in the university and that he was the best in his class and with the girls.

But not this time kakarot would make sure he would regret this little visit with a little food fight. Yes for being an 18 year old he was still childish. _It's better to be childish than mature _he thinks sometimes. He smiled for the little talk he had with vegeta last night even though he hanged up on him. He didn't blame the pretty creature

Rushing downstairs he sat in one of the tables chair and ate till he was full. Typical. Then he went back to his room getting dressed for a long day in hell. He had totally forgot that he was about to get killed this afternoon. By one special person.

School went by fast then he and his friends rush to their lockers to get dressed

"Goku have you seen the couch today?" krilin seemed to be nervous

"No why?" stupid boy still didn't know

"What! Dude you asked his son out and the guy gave you his number! The couch is furious!" yamcha yelled out

"Yeah! It's like if his balls were tied up!" Ten shook him by the shoulders

"Crap! I totally forgot!" kakarot went pale of the thought of being face to face with his couch. The man could be a killing machine! A psycho! Anything he could think of.

_What if he beats the crap out of me! No what if he kidnaps me and chops me up in little pieces! Or even worse what if he kicks me out of the football team! _Many scary ideas were running in his head. Well he was there already. So he had to deal with the older man. He just hoped to make it out…

Alive.

Now was the time he was in front of the couch. From time to time the man would death stare at him but only that.

"Kakarot!" the man turned to stare at him

"Yes?" he was scared shitless, still tried not to show it

"I think you could do a bit of demonstrations" he could see were vegeta's smirk came from

_Show no fear goku! _"Yes couch!" he walk to the field _I'm gonna piss in my pants!_

Suddenly he could hear laughter, looking over his couch he saw the cheerleaders stretching. Vegeta was with his friends he was the one who was laughing. One of his friends was fooling around. Then mint green eyes looked at him then a smile and a wave. Kakarot knew vegeta was gonna watch his practice. He was so gonna impress him of course. What was once FEAR was now COURAGE.

It was ten minutes of pain, being struck to the ground. Ten minutes of laughter from the football team except for his friends of course. Pain. Pain was what he felt. He could swear one of his ribs was broken.

"Looks like you give up hmm I thought you would last long kakarot" the older man laughed but stopped when kakarot was on his feet once more

"Looks like I haven't sir. I still have I little energy" He wiped the blood off his mouth

"You asked for this boy!" the couch ran up to him, with a quick move he sent kakarot back to the ground, he gasped for air. The was the most painful he had ever felt

"DAD STOP IT!" every head turned back to see a cheerleader with his hands on his hips

"Vegeta this is none of your concern" his father crossed his arms around his chest

"Don't you think you had enough!? You've been beating the shit out of him ever since the practice began!" he walked pass his father kneeling down to kakarot

"Jayy can you help me here!" he called one of his friends that came along with another boy

"Damn he's heavy!" a boy called angel complained

"Of course he is stupid he's a football player!" vegeta rolled his eyes

Once they were far from the team Mr. Vegeta cursed. He had his reasons of kicking the shit out of him. But on the other hand he felt he was a bit rough. A bit! No he really was rough. The other part of his mind said he did what he thought was right.

"Let's begin a real practice boys!" he shouted making them flinch

"What? you mean he just wanted to kick his ass?" krilin whispered

"I guess so…but still he went too far" ten looked over to his friend

"Well at least his over with the cheerleaders" yamcha said happily

Nice. This was absolutely nice. He had to thank his couch for this someday. Vegeta was treating him like a prince! From time to time he would go and check up on him. But the best part was he was watching him do those movements cheerleaders were so described about. He began feeling aroused when he saw vegeta bend giving him a good view of his firm ass.

"Oh god thank you for this" he covered his mouth looking down at his 'friend' he had to do something quick

"Vegeta!" he shouted getting a bit nervous

"Yeah!" he ran back to him

"What's wrong?" he gave him an innocent look. He felt like jumping on him on kiss every part of that gorgeous body

"I have to go to the bathroom" he said in a rush. He really had the urge to…help himself.

"Ok go I'll wait for you here" he smiled walking back to the giggling girls and boys

He moaned once he was done. He made it just in time when nobody was in the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he remembered his mother

Her black hair. Big brown eyes. White skin. Her smile. The way she used to sing them to sleep… the way she looked when she was in that bed.

He shook the images away, tears falling down his cheeks. He was only 12 when she left him in charge of his broken father. Of the twins. He became a man in a very short time. A responsible, respectful man. Yes raditz was there to help but not the why he wanted.

"Wish me luck mom" he whispered at his reflection

Walking out of the bathroom he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he felt sick. In front of him was chichi he's EX-girlfriend. The same bitch that cheated on him with piccolo one of his 'friends'

"What do you want?" he hissed looking at her with disgust

She made a pout face "such harsh words from you babe"

"Don't call me babe. You and I are nothing remember" he shrugged her hand away

"I know and I regret what I did honest" she gave a fake innocent look

"I don't believe you…so if you don't mind someone is waiting for me" he was making his way to the door when she was face to face with him

"Who?" she demanded

"None of your concern" he pushed her away heading back to vegeta who smiled at him. Both boys leaving the field

"Hmm will see how long this goes on" she smiled making an evil plan in her dirty genius mind

Meanwhile kakarot parked his car next to vegeta's car. It was beautiful and huge. Nice house and elegant too.

"Are you ok?" vegeta's voice knocked him out of his thoughts

"Yeah why?"

"Dunno it's just that you've been weird all the way" he said getting out of car and popping his head inside

"I'm fine just a bit sore heh" he blushed

Vegeta blushed too "sorry about my dad"

_Ask him out now!_kakarot smiled "don't worry about"

"ok see ya" he closed the car's door

_Do it baka! _Courage presented "vegeta!"

"yeah" those mint green eyes locked with his

"umm…the fair is coming up and I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me?" he was ready for the reject. It will hurt but he was ready

"I'd love to" he looked back at his eyes

"ok then…I'll call you"

"I'll be waiting sweet face" he gave a sexy smile and rushed to his house waving bye before going in

_SWEET FACE! HE CALLED ME SWEET FACE! Oh god! _He smiled he felt like it he were in a dream. To make sure it wasn't he pinched his arm. When he yelped he smiled even wider

He was finally going out with the sexy cheerleader. He was so gonna rub it in raditz face.

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you like it **

**Stay alert for the next one guys**

**I wonder what chichi will be planning? Must be something evil**

_**If you're wondering if I hate chichi…no I don't. why? Cuz…she's the world's most strongest bitch in the world! **_

_**Hehe I should stop smoking weed….i don't smoke weed do not worry kaasan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MARY MOTHER OF GOD! I SPELLED COACH WRONG….I AM SO EMBARESSED *BLUSH FIERCELY***_

_**THANKS TO THE PERSONS THAT TOLD ME….I REALLY WANT TO SAY THANKS HEH**_

_**I mean I've been livin in Mexico for seven years now… I'm half Mexican I can be a bit dumb when it comes to spelling…WAIT A MINUTE!**_

_**Hmmmm… no wonder my sister Maddison was laughing when she read it…she knew all along...that bitch!**_

_**Chichi: let's kill her!**_

_**Me: nah…we'll do it later**_

_**Chichi: you wanna watch us do it?**_

_**Anyways thanks for spotting that mistake for me my friends…if nobody would have told me I swear I would gone all the fic with COUCH instead of COACH **_

_**DOMO ARIGATO!**_

_**Well here's my next chapter and I hope you like it…oh and thanks for the nice reviews! **_____

_**Yes I used my sister's name for chapter two she helped me a bit… and I tried my best to make this chapter a bit longer…well not a bit I'll do whatever I can guys **_____

_**LET'S GO TO THE FAIR WITH GOKU AND VEGETA!**_

_**Gomen nasai for spelling that wrong -_-**_

_**Maddison: get over it already!**_

_**Me: shut up! -_-**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Date/First Kiss**_

Thursday and Friday went by fast and the fair booths and rides were already set for the kids and lovers. Kakarot and vegeta haven't seen themselves since Wednesday. Thanks to Mr. Over-protective, yep the coach forced vegeta to have his routine before he would start his routine. Pretty clever huh? Well it was clever because when vegeta was done he would send him home. That way kakarot wouldn't have his chance to talk or look at his son. Too bad for you coach! Cuz that Friday night kakarot have called vegeta and guess what!? They are going to the fair on Saturday night! Kakarot was extremely excited he had to look his best that for vegeta. That was until his father called him

"KAKAROT GET DOWN HERE!" the older man's voice yelled

"I'm coming!" he ran down stairs, almost crashing with the twins but didn't have time he had to be ready

He stopped in his tracks eyes wide open. There under his father's arm was Gohan… his cousin. He hasn't seen him since they were kids he really did change. He had to admit he was a bit handsome. All right he really was handsome. He shook his head _what am I thinking!_ He blinked confused.

"Goku!" the teen rushed up to his shocked cousin giving him a tight hug

"Oi gohan…what are you doing here?" he finally managed to say

"Oh, gomen I just came to give you a little visit, my parents said I should stay with you for a while till we get back home… they're here for some business shit hehe" he smiled at the tall boy

"Really…wow" he made a face. His plans were ruined.

"C'mon kakarot! You haven't seen gohan since you were a kiddo!" a copy of him said, patting him on the back

Over the years people used to ask if kakarot and his father bardock were 'brothers' they looked awfully alike. They have the same hair, same eyes, almost the same size, everything. Except that his father had a scar on his cheek. And he looked older of course. They also used to say they were 'twins' bardock constantly said. No screamed his head off with _we aren't TWINS he is my son!_ Oh well he had to deal with it. Know that gohan was here…he would bet anything that his father would say:

_Why don't you take gohan with you? _

Yep anytime now he was gonna say it he was thinking of being alone with vegeta…riding the games together. Just the two of them. Only kakarot and vegeta. No gohan. Zero.

"Say kakarot…why don't you take gohan with you?" his father suggested with a smile

_Told you so…_

"Sure why not?" he tried to smile

"Gee…where are we going!?" gohan was like a boy, eyes sparkling and excited

"To…to the fair" he turned around heading back to his room

"Yatta! The fair!" he cheered

"Oh god… nande?" he whined

It's not like if he didn't like gohan or wanted to hang out with him. It's just…the truth was. You finally get to go out with the person you have a crush on and then your cousin is actually there with you. On the friggin date! Seriously who wants to go on a date when your cousin is there watching? Nobody! But on the other hand it was the fair. Gohan would get distracted with the booths or the rides. Most definitely with the rides. Then it will be the time for him to be alone with the pretty boy.

He was fallowed to his room he walked into the bathroom brushing his teeth he felt gohan stare. Why was gohan so serious all of a sudden? That was weird gohan was never that quiet. Maybe he made him feel bad. He felt guilt for it…he didn't want to make him feel bad

"Are you ok?"

Gohan flinched a pink color began to paint his cheeks, looking at the floor he nodded "yeah I'm…fine."

"Listen if I made you feel bad…then I'm sorry" he took off the shirt he was wearing yesterday

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

Gohan blushed even more. Weird. Why was gohan blushing? Was he embarrassed to tell him something? Did he look funny? Questions ran through his head. Till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost screamed when gohan's face was a few inches away

"G-g-gohan?"

"I've noticed this since I got here"

What was wrong with gohan? Was gonna kiss his own cousin. Kakarot trembled he had to do something quick. But what he could barely move.

"y-you've noticed what" his voice sounded shaky

"Are you sure you want to know?" somehow gohan's voice was shaky too

Kakarot only nodded. He was ready for what was coming he had to get over it quickly before it got any darker.

"Ok I've noticed that…YOU HAVE A BOOGER IN YOUR NOSE!" he pointed at his cousin's face

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU MADE ALL THIS NONSENSE JUST TO TELL ME THAT!" kakarot's left eye began to twitch

Gohan began to scream and run around the room. With psycho kakarot behind him. He was so dead for making his cousin think he was gonna kiss him.

"KAKAROT DON'T KILL ME!"

"I'M NOT! FIRST I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU THEN I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yep gohan was so dead.

"I refuse to take him with me!" vegeta put his hands on his hips

"Please vegeta! Pleeease!" a boy with lavender hair begged on his knees

"C'mon vegeta take your cousin with you"

"Father I said that I refused!"

"And I say that if you don't take him with you, you are not going anywhere with your friends!"

Trunks began to get a bit nervous with the situation. Both father and son crossed their arms on their chests and huffed. Then for a while it was silent the only thing you could hear was the neighbors television. Trunks came to visit for the weekend it's been over five years that he hasn't seen vegeta and he really missed him and also he noticed his cousin was gorgeous. He flinched at the thought

"Well?" Mr. Vegeta broke the silence. Vegeta let his pride to the side.

"Fine. I'll take trunks with me." He began to make his way to his room. Then they heard the door slammed making them jump

"Don't worry trunks, vegeta's friends are nice to be around" his uncle smiled

Vegeta finished getting dressed in a black turtle neck and white jeans. His plans were ruined. He likes trunks but he didn't like him to be around. He had his reasons. Trunks was such a blackmailer with him. And he always fell in his traps. Well he was here now he just hoped it wouldn't bother kakarot.

He wanted to be alone with kakarot. Have fun with him. Just the two of them. No trunks. Zero.

"Hey vegeta!" kakarot stood out from the car

"Hi…listen you don't mind if I bring-" he was interrupted when a boy popped his head out of the car

"Umm kakarot?"

"Vegeta this is my cousin gohan, gohan this is vegeta" he grumbled

"Nice to meet-" his right eye began to twitch when he was interrupted again

"Vegeta!" trunks came running along hugging him from behind

He pushed him off. This was going to be tough to control. Trunks besides being a blackmailer he was the person most childish in his family. No wonder his parents sent him to a school away from home.

"Kakarot this is trunks…trunks this kakarot" he also grumbled

"Hey" kakarot seemed to be ok with his cousin there. Trunks smiled but it vanished when he saw gohan. Gohan smiled at him. Making trunks melt, he returned a goofy smile.

"You look…great" vegeta was knocked out of his thoughts. He blushed fiercely

"Thanks…you look nice too" he wished he had the courage to tell him he looked freakin hot. But it was a bad idea. Kakarot would think he's in a hurry. Something he was not gonna let him know or it will ruin everything. They had to take it slow.

It was going pretty well, once the began walking the only thing you could hear was music, screaming and laughter from time to time kakarot would look at vegeta making him blush. Yep this was going to be a wonderful night until one boy with lavender hair got curious

"So tell me. Gohan is it?" he asked suspicious

"Yeah it's g-gohan" not noticing he blushed

"Right. So…you and carrot are vegeta's friends?" he smirked

"Actually it's **kakarot **not carrot and no…they're on a date" he had to control himself he felt his heart speed up. He just met the guy! For Christ's sake!

Trunks smirked more. Now was his chance to do a little blackmail to his dear cousin. He found it pretty easy to blackmail him because he always felled in his traps. Like the time vegeta said he was going to the library to study he left to the beach with his friends. Thinking of an evil plan his smirk turned into a smile.

"Hey vegeta!" he called catching up with the 'lovers' who were looking through the booths

"What is it?" he went pale when he saw trunks' smile. He knew right away he was planning something

_Oh this is bad _"kakarot wait here for a sec ok" when kakarot gave him a nod he followed his cousin to a booth close by

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean vegeta?" he smiled. This was gonna be fun

"Don't play stupid with me!" he almost yelled. His patience was running thin. He had always been short tempered. Ever since he was a kid.

"Hehe"

"Why are you laughing!?"

"Hey veggie don't you think I would be bad if your father finds out that you're on a date with carrot instead of being with your friends?" he almost laughed when vegeta growled

"His name is KAKAROT dumbass" he crossed his arms around his chest. Just as he suspected

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you willing to do what I ask you?" trunks walked slowly to him

Vegeta was getting nervous. Trunks was getting to close. Invading his personal space

"What are you willing to do to keep me silence?" trunks cupped his chin forcing him to look into his blue eyes

"Anything" he swallowed hard. Ok this was it he was ready for what was coming. Trunks smirked no it was more like a smile

"Ok I want…YOUR MUSIC ALBUM OF DIR EN GREY" he pulled away in his childish smiled

_WHAT!_ "Trunksss…" vegeta hissed

"Yes veggie?" he asked with a smile. But it vanished when vegeta's eye twitched

"Veggie?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kakarot and gohan stared to where the two cousins were they were shocked to see vegeta choking trunks. The teens and people tried to pull them away. Once they were separated trunks tried to get some air while vegeta was in kakarot's arms trying to get close to him

"You ok boy!" a man asked trunks

"Yeah I'm ok it's nothing" he rubbed his neck

"What do mean nothing he could have killed you!" a woman pulled him away from vegeta. Who growled at her making her jump back in fear

"It's nothing…he's my cousin" he laughed nervously

"Yeah that's right, come here little cousin SO I CAN FINISH KILLING YOU!" the people took a step back. Kakarot laughed nervously

"Ok vegeta I think you should keep walking…come along guys!" he turned around with the small boy in his arms. Walked away. Followed by gohan and trunks.

It all seemed to get under control now that vegeta was in his five senses. Trunks almost fell back when vegeta's minty eyes looked at him

"Deal."

Deal? What deal? Oh that deal…well at least he was finally getting that album he wanted so much.

"Vegeta we're gonna die!" kakarot grabbed on to the metal that was in front of them. Vegeta tried to stay calm

"VEGETA WE'RE GONNA DIE!" he screamed again

"Kakarot stop it! You're getting me nervous!" vegeta yelled in his face. Kakarot laughed they were on the roller coaster and it haven't even started.

Once it began to move kakarot began to laugh his head off. But it wasn't for the ride he was looking back at his cousin

"Why are you laughing?" vegeta asked as the ride went up and up

"Cuz gohan is afraid of heights!"

"What!" this time vegeta understood why he was laughing. He laughed himself when he looked at gohan. He was afraid shitless

Hands up. Screaming. Laughing with joy. Adrenalin running through your body. Excitement. You felt like flying on that thing. Kakarot and vegeta screamed with all their might. When you screamed you could only hear yourself nobody else. It went up, down, side to side, upside down and twirled super-fast. It was heaven I tell you

Once off kakarot and vegeta were talking about how awesome it was, while trunks patted gohan's back. He was barfing. Poor guy

"Where do you wanna go next?" kakarot chuckled ruffling his hair

"There's a kissing booth over there" vegeta pointed were a pretty girl was sitting and giving a few kisses

"You are not going over there right?" he pointed with a shaky hand the adrenalin was still there.

"Mmm…maybe" he laughed. He could see kakarot was disappointed

"Hey I'm joking!"

"I knew it" he put a hand on the back of his head. Typical.

Next they were on a ride called 'Haunted.' It looked pretty scary from outside. Monsters, ghosts, goblins and skeletons. At first it didn't seem scary to the teens until a skull appeared in the holes of his eyes came out worms. Vegeta screamed and snuggled under kakarot's arm hiding his face in his chest.

_Keep calm goku! Now breathe_ any time his heart was going to explode. The smell of vegeta's perfume was driving him to the edge. He begged for the ride to end.

They walked by the booths looking around. Gohan had bought them a drink. Trunks seemed calm with him. Vegeta suddenly stopped he stared up at a big stuffed neko it was the cutest thing he has ever seen. Kakarot smiled he volunteered in the booth game

"You got talent boy…pick whatever you want!" the man cheered. Kakarot sure was lucky tonight

"The neko please" he reached out to grab it. Then he turned and gave it to vegeta

"Are you serious?"

"C'mon take it"

Vegeta took it and squeezed it tight. He looked up at kakarot got on his tip toes and kissed his cheek. Gohan was on time to catch his cousin from falling. If it were a cartoon you could swear kakarot's eyes were formed in hearts. That was the best thing he had ever felt. His love for vegeta grew more. He just hoped vegeta could see it and be willing to answer back his feelings.

Kakarot walked vegeta to his door. Trunks and gohan fell asleep on the way back. So they finally were alone. Just the two of them. Just kakarot and vegeta. No gohan or trunks. Zero.

_Finally! _They both thought, vegeta squeezed the neko sighing he looked into those black eyes

"Thanks for the fun"

"Any time"

Nothing. They just stood there, looking in each other eyes. Vegeta suddenly dropped the neko. Wrapping his arms around the strong neck. Their lips just a breathe away. Kakarot didn't notice his arms were around that thin and tiny waist. Closing their eyes their lips touch. Vegeta pushed them closer. The kiss was gentle and slow. Then they heard someone clear their throat. Breaking the kiss they pulled away fast

"h-hi daddy" 'daddy' the way vegeta called his father when he was in trouble. And oh was he in trouble. He never called him 'daddy' when they were ok. But this was one of those situations were…let us say 'you are so grounded!' yep that was the situation right now.

Mr. Vegeta looked at his wrist watch "past midnight" he looked back at the lovers. And cracked his knuckles

_I'm dead meat!_ "S-sir i-I can explain"

"No need. All give you one minute to leave." He tapped at his watch and gave him a look that said 'NOW!'

Kakarot ran back to his car dragging trunks out. Carried him back to the house. Once Mr. Vegeta took him he ran to the car. And he drove away like a maniac.

"Father I'm sorry"

"Damn right you are!" he looked furious at his son. But his stare soften when vegeta's eyes grew big and wide reminding him of his dead wife.

"Get in the house" he said calmly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Wasn't his father angry with him?

"Am I grounded?"

"Yes you are…now go to bed" he guided him to his room laying trunks in his bed. Then he walked up to him kissing his forehead. Then he was gone

Weird. His father was in angry mood then he was in gentle mood. That was extremely weird. He shrugged it off. Vegeta lay next to trunks grabbing his neko. A big smiled was drawn on his face. He kissed kakarot! Finally! Closing his eyes he remembered the way his lips felt. He was actually falling for the handsome football player.

**Well! What do you think hehe! **

**Did I scar with the cousin? The way they were so sensual…then they came out with their stupidity! Hahaha my sister laughed when she read it**

**And sorry for taking a while to update…I went to the fair and took notes of everything I saw. Yes I went on the roller coaster**

**It was fuckin! Awesome!**

**Well see ya in the next chapter!**

**Sayonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA! Well I'm back with a new chapter it took me a long time to think about it, this chapter was really hard…**_

_**Well just a bit that was until I saw a weird yet interesting movie my grandpapa bought**_

_**So I said hey WHY NOT? So here it is…sorry about the name it was called TOGETHER but goku is almost risking his life to be with our gorgeous vegeta so I decided to call it like that.**_

_**The words that will be in bold type are the development of goku's dream/memory**_

_**Hehe looks like I'm not the only one that thinks this is funny hehe**_

_**MY POOR GOKU!**_

**CHAPTER 4: RISKY GET TOGETHER**

He opened his eyes when the rays of the sun hit his face. Let's say it isn't a good way to wake vegeta. Pulling the covers over his head he cursed the Monday morning. Deciding to get a bit more a sleep someone walked in the room.

"Wake up son, time to go to school" his father seemed to be in the same grumpy way as himself.

"Go away!" he yelled under the covers

"I said get up!" his father pulled the covers off his body. Vegeta kicked his father's hands away but it was no use. Both hands yanked him out and to the floor

"Get dressed, eat and brush your teeth"

"Can I stay home today?" he blinked minty eyes at him. Hoping he would say yes but it shattered when his father shook his head and walked away.

Grumpy old man. But understood his father in some way he also hated Monday mornings but what was really weird was that his father was…distracted. Lost in his thoughts. They haven't talked about the kiss that night. He just hoped his seriousness had nothing to do with kakarot.

_No that can't be it…kakarot will be ok…_ or so he thought.

Kakarot got out the shower. Damn! He hated Monday showers and mornings. But what really ruined his day was his friggin car. Broke down. Oh well he would just have to ask his dad to take him to school.

He was ready once he was dressed in his uniform. Fixing his tie right he rushed down stairs into the kitchen for a good breakfast.

"Good morning son" his older copy smiled while he placed a plate with bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice

"Thanks dad" he smiled back

"Stop it Maddison!" Alison pushed her twin away

"You started it Alison!" Maddison pushed her away too

"girls don't' fight!" bardock pulled them away. The typical morning issues. The girls relaxed and ate what was left of their food. Twins were so different yet so similar. Like day and night. They fight get angry with each other than the minutes pass and their laughing. He smiled he was happy with his family even with the long haired raditz.

"So tell us son how was your date with that boy?"

"It was ok"

"Goku can we meet your boyfriend!" they said in unison let some giggles out.

See told you they were different and similar at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend" he mumbled

"Yet" bardock smiled

Kakarot was getting uncomfortable. He hated when his family asked questions about his personal life. Tell me who isn't? So instead of answering he focused on the bacon. If his mom would there she would have put end to the situation.

"Dad I need you to take me to school today" he finally managed to say

"Hm? What happened to your car?"

"Dead."

His dad just gave him a nod. He hoped he didn't ask any questions on the way there. Once the twins, his father and he were in the car no questions were asked…yet.

"Bye daddy! Bye goku!" the girls ran off to the elementary school. Both men waved bye and bardock drove off to high school. Now bardock grabbed the confidence to ask him a few questions. Nobody would like to be in his shoes right now.

"Did you have fun with the boy?"

"Yes"

"Did you guys do anything?"

"Went on rides" he scratched his head. This was embarrassing.

"C'mon kakarot…you can trust your old man" he sounded interested. Kakarot sighed annoyed. He wasn't gonna get out of this one.

"c'moooon!" wow his dad was interested. This was new, he never asked anything when chichi was his girlfriend. Oh right. He never liked her, he said she wasn't…enough for him? Yeah that was it. She wasn't good enough for him.

"He kissed me" he said to his whining dad

"Really!? Damn! That was fast!" he laughed patting his son's back who was of course scared shitless for what was coming. He was getting more nervous with his dad's laughter

"Dad!"

"Yeah?" still with a smile

"His father caught us" that made the smile on his dad's face turn into a frown

"He caught you?"

"Yes"

"Oh…umm…well" his dad was gonna try explain something but he didn't have the time to hear it he had to find a way to stay alive! Today! He didn't notice he was thinking out loud

"Probably his gonna kick my ass"

"What?"

Ops…the car stopped. Kakarot swallowed hard. He never told his coach was kicking his ass. This was bad. Really bad

"Who's gonna kick your ass?"

"Uh…nobody"

"Kakarot Son." Full name! Answer now!

"It's nothing really dad…just a football practice" just a football practice? Yeah right.

"How long has that bastard been beating you up!?" bardock was mad. And when I say mad I mean very very mad. Psycho mad!

"Dad I said it's nothing" he looked at his wrist watch he was late

"Ok…I'll leave it like that. But if touches you again then he is the one getting his ass kicked"

He said bye to his dad and ran as fast as his legs could go inside the school. Running pass the rooms he stopped at the room he was going in. French he hated French it was so hard. Opening the door every head turned to him the teacher stared at him

_Shit! I can't believe I forgot how to say this! Remember! Yes! _

He smiled at the grumpy looking woman he asked with a smile hoping she would let him in

"Umm...puis-je entrer?"

"Pourquoi vous etes fin?"

"Problems with my dad" he smiled

"Mr. Son this will be the last time you are late comprendre!"

"Yes"

"Excuse me?"

"Oui" he was getting annoyed

"Go sit down" this time it was her who smiled

Once kakarot was on his seat he couldn't concentrated. He wondered if Mr. Vegeta was planning something painful for him, he was so concentrated in his thoughts he didn't hear yamcha calling him. Yamcha waited till the woman gave them her back to hit kakarot on the head making him flinch turning his head to look at him

"Dude are you ok?" he checked on the teacher

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiled. Liar.

"Bad news man" krilin whispered also checking on the teacher

"What is it?"

"Coach canceled practice today" ten said looking over his shoulder

"What?" this time kakarot really was scared

"He canceled"

"But why?"

"None of the guys know" krilin also looked nervous

"Krilin, yamcha, ten, kakarot ça vous dérange!" the boys flinched looking back at the teacher who was in her same grumpy position

"Desole!" they apologized concentrating back in the french book.

Kakarot skipped algebra, trembling, sweating he looked through the rooms of eleventh grade. He had to ask vegeta for his father. Something in his gut was telling…no screaming 'something bad is gonna happen!' he calmed a bit when he saw the gorgeous boy. He cleared his throat, it was dry and it hurt

_Here goes _he knocked the door slightly waiting for the teacher to look at him, opening it fast he could hear giggles then he saw chichi she winked at him. He flinched at the older male's voice

"May I ask what is a twelve grader doing here?" the huge man crossed his arms

"Sorry for the interruption but may I borrow Vegeta for a while?" he looked back at those mint green eyes. A little shiver went down his spine

"Just because he is an excellent student" he gave him a nod. Vegeta smoothed his uniform he could hear the 'OOs' from his classmates. Kakarot looked over at chichi she had a frown on her face he couldn't hide a smiled. They walked a few feet away from the room

"Hey" vegeta grinned. But his face got worried kakarot was breathing fast

"Are you ok?" he cupped the cold sweaty cheek

"Vegeta h-have you seen your f-father?" he was shaking

"Not since this morning seriously are you alright? Your pale and you're freezing"

"D-did he tell you anything a-about canceling football practice?"

"No but he was acting weird the way here like if he were looking for someone"

Kakarot trembled more. His never been so afraid of a man in his life not even his father. Without thinking he took the short boy in his arms in a tight hug. Taking the body heat of the shorter male inhaling the scent of his 'lover'. Vegeta sighed returning the embrace to the handsome football player. He was worried for him his father was going too far. He just hoped he wouldn't go too far. If he did he would suffer the consequences. Vegeta was not gonna let him ruin this new, this future relationship. He was most definitely not gonna ruin this new feeling that was growing in his heart. His father was not gonna be an obstacle in this new born love.

The whole day at school was exhausting for kakarot he didn't concentrate in any subject. But he was relieved he didn't see Mr. Vegeta all day. It was weird but he was alive. They were outside school. Fooling around with his friends till someone caught his eyes. Vegeta was staring at him with a smirk his arms crossed around his chest. He returned a smile. Then vegeta was pushed by girls towards them.

"Ask them!"

"Go on tell them!"

"Fine! I will just stop pushing me!" the girls cheered except one the only girl that didn't push him around and squealed like a kinder gardener was a short haired blonde and green eyed girl she had her arms across her chest

"Hey kakarot"

"Hello gorgeous" he smiled when vegeta blushed

"The girls and I were wondering if you and your friends would like to go with us to the water park?"

Suddenly smiles were on the boys faces "sure why not?" yamcha smiled at a blue haired girl. I think we all know who it was.

"Love to" ten smiled at them

"I free" krilin raised his hand

"So what about you kakarot?" vegeta smiled, kakarot melted inside such beauty in front of him

"As long as I'm with you"

The girls giggled, made 'OOs' and made kissing sounds at them. Another date wow…well not a date date but a quadruple date.

"So when is it?" the serious girl asked the cheerleading captain

"Oh yeah umm, this Friday right bulma."

"Yep my dad said I could borrow the van"

"Vegeta before that why don't you and me. I don't know go to the movies?"

Kakarot really was risking his life. But as he said from the beginning 'it is worth it' who wouldn't risk their skin for that gorgeous creature? Vegeta blushed. Well this was going to be just a normal date of two persons

"This Wednesday" he said. Then he and the girls walked away. Of course they were cheering him on

"You really don't value your life huh?" yamcha ruffled his friend's hair

"For him I would risk anything"

"Wow that was the most cheesy thing I've heard of you" krilin nudged him

All four mates laughed and together walked towards home.

Kakarot was alone walking down a street he didn't like walking home it was too far away from home. Maybe he should have told his father to pick him up but he was walking so he had to deal with it. Probably his father is thinking he's in football practice. He growled when it began to drizzle

_Perfect! Thank you!_ Placing his pack over his head he began to run. But suddenly a hand yanked him from his exercise crashing him to the wall. A hand held him from his neck there were three men in front of him. Strange thing was he wasn't afraid. More likely angry for the way he was yanked like a toy so easily

"Is this the one Zarbon?" the one with his hand around his neck asked

"A bet he is, he's just like he describe him" one of the man said

The men separated except the one that held him revealing a man in a suit, green eyes and green hair. His hair was in a braid he had a smirk on his face. This was bad once again the friggin feeling in his gut screamed. It couldn't have been his coach that sent them right? Could he have the balls to do this to a student? Well right now kakarot was gonna find out. The man named zarbon walked up to him studying him closely, blowing the smoke in his face

"Are you kakarot?"

"Who asks?" he tried to swallow

"Hehe you've been fooling around with a special boy and I'm just here to put an end to it…are you kakarot?" he asked again

"I'm the one" he gave him a smirk. Yep it was his coach there was no doubt

He couldn't breathe the pain was running through his body. Every second a storm of kicks and punches attack his body and face. A bitter taste was in his mouth. The people that passed by would run away they would get threatened 'if you call the police I will hunt you down' so there was nothing they could do for the poor teen. Falling on the ground on last kick in his ribs and he was out cold. Abandoned in the rain bleeding. Barely breathing.

**He and his father ran through the cold halls of the hospital. Grabbing his mother's hand tightly he cried. What was going on? Why was his mother in such pain? Why was his father so hysterical? His hand was yanked away when the doctor pulled him away. Crying he tried to run to his mother but raditz grabbed him. They had to wait. So there he was for three long hours in his brother's arms. There was nothing he could get distracted with everything was white. White walls. White floor. White. His father was nearby. He grabbed raditz hair looking at it. It looked like his mother's he chuckled at the thought of raditz in a dress and high heels like his mom. Both brothers flinched when his father crashed the doctor to the wall**

"**You will save my wife!" **

"**Sir please you have to understand there is nothing I can do" the doctor sounded calm. Seems he was used to this short tempered people if you know what I mean.**

**Kakarot was the last one to see his mother. Slowly walking in the room he saw her lying on the bed looking out the window, she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes**

"**Mom?"**

"**Goku come here" she opened her arms. The safest place a person could be.**

"**Are you going home with me?" his teary eyes looked into her big eyes that no longer had that sparkle**

"**I won't lie to you goku…no I will not go home with you…but just remember this I will always be on your side no matter what…take care of your father will you do that for me?" she tried to smile **

"**Yes mommy I promise" he said between tears**

"**Let's promise together" both mother and son put there right hand over their heart**

"**I promise" she kissed his forehead giving him a tight hug**

"**I love you goku"**

"**I love you mommy"**

Slowly he opened his eyes. That was weird he was lying in a warm bed. Looking around he saw pictures on the walls he tried to get up but his body was to sore. He noticed his clothes were gone just his simple black boxers. His stomach rumbled when he smelled food

"I see you're awake!" a cheerful old woman came in the room

"Where am I?" he forced himself to sit

"My house. I found you on the streets unconscious"

"I appreciate what you did ma'am"

"Please call me prisma" she smiled more

"Prisma?"

"Yes prisma you got a problem with that?" she was tough to be an old lady

"Not at all…I'm kakarot but my friends call me goku" he gave her a sore smile

"I like goku…so you hungry"

"Starving" he didn't have to think twice to answer that. Hehe typical.

Both of them ate the food. Kakarot could say she was an excellent cook and she was also nice to be around. She was very interesting she was a young soul in an old body.

"You are a very strong boy someone else could have died" she came back from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate cake for him. Damn! I wish my grandma was like her!

"I think I am. Thank you for taking care of me"

"No problem" she watched as he finished the cake fast. She had never seen a boy eat so much.

"So you practice any sports goku?"

"I'm a football player at my school and I work out from time to time"

"Hmm no wonder you have such a good build up body!" she made kakarot turn into a tomato in that moment

"Don't worry boy I'm not interested"

He laughed looking at his body. She was right he was in a good form. Shrugging that off. He remembered his father. He could be worried sick! He had to try and get home but there was just one teeny tiny problem. He didn't know where the hell he was!

"I'm prisma I'm sorry to ask but can you take me home?" he gave her the puppy eyes

"Of course!"

He was dressed in her son's clothes she insisted on cleaning his uniform. So he accepted just that the t-shirt was too tight and was choking him. He recognized the tall yellowish house

"This is it…I'll give you the clothes"

"No keep them"

"Really? Thanks"

"You're welcome just be more careful next time ok?"

"I promise"

He waved goodbye he was very lucky to have meet her. She was a life saver from his point of view. The problem now was how to explain to his dad all the bruises on his face and body. And the damn cut up lip. But that was not gonna stop him from going out with vegeta. No this made him stronger and with more desire of being with the younger male.

_**Ha! I finished finally! Well there it is you hungry fic eaters! ;) Sorry about the French it's just that my fucking ex-teacher was like that…but I was kicked out cuz I was failing with her hahaha! I'm glad to be out of there! that fucking vegeta is so lucky!**_

_**See ya in the next one!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guys seriously your reviews make my day!**_

_**I love you all! **_

_**Well I hate my headteacher she's a bitch! Just like chichi *chibi face***_

_**Chichi: hey!**_

_**Me: admit it bitch you are…you treat our goku like a dog!**_

_**Anyways here is the next chapter **_

_**It's VEGETA vs. BITCHY…I mean CHICHI! I hope I make you laugh! I made my sister and my mother laugh! **___

_**Vegeta: finally me against that bitch…this is for you kids!**_

_**Me: hurray for geta! **___

_**CHAPTER 5: YO MOMMA!**_

Kakarot tried to hide his face when he walked in his class, yesterday night he was lucky he came up with a good lie for his father. Though his dad looked like he didn't buy it. Oh well he did his best, the worst part was getting some sleep. He just couldn't! He moved to his right side. Pain. He moved to his left side. More pain. It was a complete waste of strength! He was pissed, he wanted to kick the shit out of his coach to bad he's a friggin teacher! Once he was in his seat krilin stared at him. And he was not in mood for stares now

"What the fuck you looking at!" he yelled taking his hand away from his face.

"Holy shit! What happened to you!" he looked closer

"Stupid retard they kicked his ass" yamcha made a face. He looked bad. No horrible well not that horrible the left side of his face was ok

Krilin flipped him off. Don't mess with the short guy cuz his dangerous…sort of

"You don't think it was…" ten also made a face at his cut up lip

"You guessed it" kakarot tapped his bruised cheek

"No shit" krilin tried to poke his eye but his hand was slapped away

"I can't let vegeta look at me like this!" he whined hiding his face in his hands

"C'mon don't be such whiner man" krilin patted his back

"Let the baby cry" yamcha smiled when kakarot looked up at him

"You're fuckin lucky I can barely move sucker"

"Shh the witch is here" ten quickly went to his seat like the rest

Perfect just perfect the witch was here kakarot was way too sore. He couldn't even pick up the damn pencil. Big baby. Maybe the witch would let him have free lesson, he decided to give it a try. So he looked up at her when she saw him she gasped making every head look at him and also gasp

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPEN TO YOU MR. SON!?"

"Ass kicked" he smiled

"Oh my…do you think you can work like that?" she was really concerned. Everyone's jaw was on the floor. The teacher was nice! Nice to kakarot! That was new, maybe he should get beaten more often

"Umm I don't think I can" kakarot lied making a sore face. Right now he was the most hated boy in the room…lucky dude

"I think I'll give you a free lesson today Mr. Son"

"Thank you ma'am" when she turned around he winked and smiled at his jawless friends

"That lucky bastard" broly said under his breath…envy man…envy is what you have. As a matter a fact broly always was jealous of kakarot for almost everything...kakarot was the best football player of the team, their coach said it once…in English the teacher said he was an excellent student…and the bastard stole vegeta from him! He didn't like him one bit.

Finally it was lunch time kakarot was starving. Really!? Kakarot! Nah! Who said he was!? He tried to stretch his arms but it hurt so he just walked by his mates. Yes they were a bit mad for his luck. But hey when does a teacher give a free lesson! On one hand he was happy to be like he was but on the other hand he still wanted to beat the shit out of his coach

"I'm fuckin starving!" he grabbed his stomach

"Goku you always are" krilin said coldly

"C'mon guys don't tell me you're still angry with me?"

Nothing. No answer. On his point of view they were exaggerating. Putting a hand on the back of his head he made a face in frustration. It wasn't his fault their coach didn't like him well at least vegeta liked him, he smiled.

"Guys listen it's not my fault he doesn't like me" this time he caught their attention

"Sorry I think we over reacted hehe" krilin apologized as the rest nodded in apology

"Watch out goku here comes vegeta" ten pointed at the guy

"And the girls" yamcha smoothed his hair back

"c'mon yamcha it's not the time to get all Romeo" krilin was getting all nervous he didn't know how to help his best friend it was too late vegeta was just a few feet away. Kakarot could only hide the right side of his face his hair help him a bit

"Hi kakarot" the boy smiled

"h-hi vegeta" he didn't look at him. Vegeta tried to turn him around to face him but he would shrug off his hands

"Are you ok?" bulma asked. Her blue eyes met with minty green ones

"Kakarot look at me" vegeta demanded using all his strength he turned him around with force making kakarot yelp

"Wait you're hurting him" krilin realized his mistake at the moment. He cursed his mouth. Nerves they always betrayed him. He apologized with his eyes at kakarot, receiving a nod

"Hurt you?" Vegeta tried to pull his hand away from his face. But even though kakarot was in pain he was strong…sort of.

"It's nothing vegeta honest"

"If it's nothing let me look at your face then" he still had to fight with him. Finally he managed to pull his hand away. The three boys (vegeta, jayy & angel) and the girls stared in shock at his face

"Was it because of me?" vegeta's voice was in a whisper but kakarot could still hear him. They stood there in silent looking in each other's eyes

"Answer me kakarot" this time it was demand

"…no it's nothing really I'll heal in a few weeks"

"I can't fuckin believe this. He's gone too far"

Vegeta turned around walking away. No more like storming away the girls and the boys followed him trying to stop him…good luck

"Vegeta wait look at me I'm here and I'm ok!" kakarot walked in front of him trying to convince him…poor guy

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on your dad" bulma pulled his arm

"Vegeta maybe you should rethink this" jayy pulled his other arm

"Yeah you should rethink it sunshine!" angel followed behind 'sunshine' is the way angel calls vegeta for his smile and the way he is always cheering him up. And he also has a crush on him. Poor poor blondie he came to late

"I'm gonna end this shit now and none of you are gonna stop me!" he shrugged their hands and pushed kakarot to the side not using so much force. There was no need hehe.

The coach was with some other boys. Well it was a punishment for braking to shreds a window, better be careful next time, poor guys were doing abdominals, pushups, running around the field a god knows what other painful things, watch out kids he's dangerous. He turned to see his son storming to him

"I need to talk to you!" his son yelled from a long distance but he notice he was pissed…good luck sir

"I'm busy!"

"I don't give a shit! Once again I'll ask you! Have you had enough!?" this time he was screaming in his father's face. The others thought it would be better if they talked alone so they stayed in the shade. Yeah right they were scared shitless!

"Don't you raise your fuckin voice at me!" his students ran away to the cafeteria. Also scared shitless

"I'll rise whatever I want!"

"Son it's not the time!"

"Bullshit! Look at him!" he pointed at the shitless group

"What kakarot?" he raised an eyebrow

"It was you weren't it!?"

"No"

"Don't play stupid with me father I know it was you or you sent someone to do this to him! And don't you dare lie to me cuz I'll find one way or the other so you better talk now!"

"Watch your fuckin language! I said no! It was not me maybe the boy had problems with someone and he told you it was me! It wasn't me vegeta how can you believe someone who doesn't even know you!"

It was intense both males stared in each other's eyes one was friggin angry and the other was trying to hide the truth, it's been a long time since Mr. vegeta had a fight like this, the last one he had was with Rafu it was so bad his older son left the house to live with his friend he had forgot how short tempered were both his sons, very very short tempered…it was PRIDE vs. PRIDE. Vegeta finally calmed down his hands on his hips

"No wonder Rafu left the house you were screwing his life" he whispered

"What?"

"He once told me you were a fuckin life controller and I didn't want to believe him…but know I see you are the fuckin life controller he was talking about"

He was shocked did his older son really say that? Was he really a fuckin life controller? He was only trying to protect his son…both of them. He didn't want to see it but he really was controlling his youngest life. He couldn't lose vegeta now he lost Rafu first he was gonna lose vegeta next.

"Father you've gone too far. Far enough that I will leave the house"

"What!? B-but where will you go!?"

"Mom's family lives nearby if you haven't noticed" he began to walk away till his father hugged him from behind. His eyes opened wide when he felt something wet on his shoulder. Was his father crying? No it couldn't be his father never liked to show his feelings with him or his brother. The first time he saw his father cry was at his mother's funeral and from there on nothing.

"Please son don't leave me first Rafu…now you. I lived hell when your brother left. With you I won't be able to support it…you're the only thing I have that reminds me of your mother…please forgive me"

_Did he apologize!? Is he actually crying!? Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to make father cry…_ "Father…I forgive you. I know you only did this to protect me but you also have to understand that I'm growing up. I'm 17 and I'm no longer a kid…I'm your son and nobody will ever take that away from you" he turned to return the embrace to his father. After a while in a hug he remembered his friends and they only had a few minutes to eat

"Father umm me and guys are kinda hungry hehe"

"Oh yeah sorry" his father wiped his tears away. Getting back his cool he followed his son to the shitless group, you could swear kakarot was trembling and sweating!

_His gonna finish killing me!_ He was beginning to grab courage to run away but he decided not to Mr. Vegeta would easily catch him so he would wait for death to come to him.

"Hey kid" the coach smiled at him. Ok that seriously made everyone's except vegeta's jaw drop

"Hello sir" unsure to smile or not

"Listen closely kakarot because I'll only say this once…I will approve this relationship just because I want to see my kid happy…but if you dare to hurt him or even make a single tear fall I swear…I truly swear…I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN RIP YOUR FUCKIN BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO VEGETA'S KITTEN!…understood?" his minty eyes had a death stare in them

"Midnight doesn't eat balls father" vegeta wanted to laugh at kakarot's face

"O-o-o-of course sir I understand" he was one hair away of pissin himself

"Good…no hard feelings?" a smirk on his face

"Not at all sir or should I call you father-in-law?" he smiled. The feeling of beating him to a bloody pulp was gone

That made Mr. Vegeta raise an eyebrow and snort. He walked up to kakarot patting hard his shoulder making him gasp. Shit! That was painful!

"Call me sir" he walked ahead

"Sure" he rubbed his shoulder following him like the rest

"Ok kids I'll make you a note for your teachers saying that I punished you including you vegeta…it's the perfect time to eat quickly"

"Yes Mr. Vegeta" came the response.

"So what time I'm picking you up?" Kakarot caught up with the gorgeous boy

"For what?" vegeta had forgot about their Wednesday date.

"Wednesday. Movies. Date. Remember?" he sounded sad, vegeta stopped cupping his chin. Kakarot thought he looked so cute the way he raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot" he giggled

_Giggled? I made him giggle!? Oh gosh that was the cutest thing I've ever heard! _He shook his head now he was thinking he was cheesy.

_Ack! _He flinched when vegeta's arms were around his neck he had a smile. Forgetting the pain and cheesiness he smiled back

"Don't they look adorable?" bulma sounded dreamy. Plus she was drooling

"Yeah" lunch also sounded dreamy

"Oh gosh" jayy covered his eyes his cheeks turned the color of his hair. Poor angel only stared at the floor he felt the need to cry but he pushed the tears back

Back with the lovers vegeta apologized with a kiss on his jaw. Kakarot closed his eyes waiting for the kiss…but it never came, opening his eyes again vegeta was back on his feet and a few distance away. He had to admit he was hurt the shorter male didn't give him what he wanted but he will have it on the next date. He blushed remembering his dream the other night it made him shiver just the thought of vegeta underneath him, waking up him found himself in a very embarrassing way…his 'friend' was…awake and he was surrounded by his…anyways he cursed vegeta for entering in his dreams and seducing him in that way, so sensual, so perfect. He couldn't wait for tomorrow! Vegeta's voice knocked him out of his mind/dream

"At 8: 30 is ok sweet face" he smiled pressing his index finger to his mouth taking it away when kakarot kissed it, so eager. He felt his strong arms around his waist, looking up at black eyes he shivered

"All right sweetheart" his breath caressed vegeta's neck, he heard a soft moan from the boy. He wished they could be like that forever…but his fantasy died when someone cleared his throat, slowly both teens looked to where the person was and found him with his arms crossed and eight more teens behind him

"I said I approved but I never said you could put your hands on him" his voice was cold

"Sorry" kakarot slowly took his hands off.

He sighed slightly looking out the window it was the last lesson of the day, everyone was tired he couldn't get away from working in social studies the most boring lesson it was the number 1! In his boring subject list…well the first one was math so it will be number 2. Damn the fat man just talked and talked he felt like taking the big mouth of the man's face and throw it away, so they could never hear or have social studies from the rest of the year! Kakarot was such a dreamer, speaking of dreams he remembered his last night dream…he closed his eyes to concentrate more. Good thing the teacher didn't ask so many questions to him…the man didn't bother, kakarot's answers would be 'what was the question?' 'Umm I dunno' or 'I don't get' he was a complete waste of time. He shivered with a smile the dream was very pleasant and…erotic yeah it was most definitely erotic from a guy's point of view. But thanks to all that pleasant his eyes shot open, looking down his 'friend' greeted him with a little tent that was building up in his pants, checking that no one saw him he pulled his shirt out so it would cover his need of…quickly getting up he walked to the teacher that was on his desk reading a boring book

"Mr. Anderson may I go to the bathroom?" he arched slightly. Damn teacher took a while to look up at him

"Is it urgent?" he marked the place where he stopped

_Of course it is! _"Yes sir it's urgent…very urgent" he arched again, this time it was getting painful

Taking a while to answer he shook his head at him "no you can't go" he said simply

"What!" he almost screamed. If he didn't release this will be bad. Very bad

"Mr. Son you never put any attention in my class so I don't think you deserve to go." He opened his book again. Kakarot groaned this time he would have to tell him the truth but he had to whisper it his classmates were looking at them

"Mr. Anderson please you don't understand…I have to… you know"

"No I don't know" it was true the fucker didn't have any idea. Oh gosh! Now kakarot could barely speak he leaned his hand on the desk for support of his body

"Sir I have to-" he leaned closer to him. This was gonna be embarrassing but he had to do it for his 'friend!'

"I have to release" he whispered

"Release what?" he whispered back. Oh gosh! Could Mr. Anderson be more stupid!

"Umm…my C-O-C-K will explode if I don't…you know" he hoped that helped. If it didn't he was ruined

"C-O-C-K" his teacher repeated then he raised both eyebrows. Yes! Finally! He looked back at his student who nodded and swallowed hard

"I see. Go quickly"

Kakarot ran out the room and into the bathroom. Once again he was lucky no one was there, cursing vegeta for making him like that he loosened his pants to begin his job. After a while he covered his mouth to avoid his scream and he was done. He was happy he made it to the bathroom before something bad happened. He cleaned up, washed his hands and face, he had to stop having so much horny thoughts about vegeta. But it was just too difficult! Smiling he left the bathroom…and for his bad luck he bumped with chichi…

_Shit!_ He cursed

"Hey babe where you going?" she smiled

"What do you want now?" he rolled his eyes

"Well now that you're asking I was hoping you and me could get together some time"

He laughed in her face "oh chichi…sorry no can do"

"Why not?" she crossed her arms

"Let's just say I have a date with someone special" he patted her head walking by her

"Is it with that fuckin bitchy cheerleader?" he yanked her arm turning her face to face

"Why the change of humor?" she smirked

"Who the fuck do you think you are callin him that?"

"You're girlfriend" she tried to kiss him but failed

"**EX**-girlfriend don't forget that…bury it in your little head" he poked her forehead roughly, letting her go he headed back to his classroom

"Let's see how far this gets goku!"

Ignoring her he made it back to his class. She wasn't talking seriously…was she? He shrugged it off and continued with his work, he remembered his father had told him to pick up his car from the mechanic today in the afternoon. Well at least that cheered him up in the moment

Finally hell was over everyone ran out of the 'prison' halls and the smell of school was soon to be washed off, kakarot and his friends stretched they will be having football practice tomorrow, every teen stayed a while talking with their friends others were planning their projects or others were just making out

"Kakarot!" a small boy called out from the crowed…vegeta and his friends were heading to the football players when vegeta crashed with chichi. He was about to apologize to her when…

"Watch where you're going you stupid fag!" her friends laughed

"What the fuck did you call me bitch!" he yelled out, everyone made room to them some with their 'OOs' others said 'this is gonna be good' and the rest took out the cells to video record. Kakarot and the guys stood behind vegeta's friends

"You heard me shorty" she was face to face with him

"You better think twice before fucking with me slut" he smirked

"Oh really?" she smirked back

"Yo momma! Yo momma!" one guy cried and the rest followed (this happened when it was boy vs. girl…well at my school…I'll explain)

"Ladies first" he crossed his arms, she smiled putting her hands on her hips

"Yo momma so short, Santa Claus thought she was an elf!"

"Ooooooh!" the rest yelled making vegeta laugh

"Yo momma so bald that when she uses a turtle neck she looks like a roll on deodorant!"

"Ooooooh!" that made everyone laugh even a teacher that was there!

"Yo momma so hairy they used to think she was big foot!"

"Ooooooh!"

"Yo momma so ugly they began to sell her in Halloween stores!"

"Ooooooh!" a few more teachers laughed

"Yo momma so skinny, when she uses a red hat they say 'wait! A stop sign!'"

"Ooooooh!"

"Yo momma so pathetic your daddy left her for-" he turned around spanked his firm ass "A MAN!

"Ooooooh!" they yelled higher cheering the boy on. Yes most of the people in school hate chichi.

"You piece of shit!" her friends grabbed her she kicked screaming her head off

"Don't fuck with me bitch!" he smirked once again he won ah the victory!

"You motherfucker! You stupid fag!" she screamed trying to punch him

"Bitch please get out of my face before I slap your teeth out!"

"You'll pay for this you fake!"

"You better know I'm real bitch cuz I'm the one your EX-boyfriend covers in his whip cream!" kakarot turned into a tomato for the second time in his life

"Ooooooh!" every single one including teachers yelled, that was the best boy vs. girl fight the have ever had

"Burn! Ouch! You deserve it bitch!" some teens called from the crowed, taking the crazy bitch away the rest cheered at vegeta while he high fived his friends and kakarot's friends getting close to his price…lucky

"You ok kakarot?"

"How did you know chichi was my girlfriend?"

"Hmm the bitch told me but I didn't give a shit" he shrugged then kissed his cheek making him bright red

"That was awesome!" krilin smiled

"Yeah she was asking for it" a girl agreed, krilin was love struck when he saw her

"Krilin? Krilin!" yamcha had to slap him

"Ow! Moron!" krilin rubbed his cheek and punched him in the gut

Kakarot shook his head, this happened every time they had the chance he always had to separated them before they would get in a fight. Ahhh! friends like that you will never find the people that are always there for you in the good ones and bad ones. He wouldn't change the fuckers for anything in the world not even a good amount of money

"Kakarot I didn't get to know our friends why don't you introduce them to me?" vegeta smiled giving his cheek a little squeeze

"Sure…umm guys could stop fighting for a while?" they didn't listen so walked up to them took both their heads and crashed them together

"Ooow!" came the cry

"Vegeta…these are Krilin and Yamcha" he patted their heads, then he pointed at his bald friends

"And this is Tenshinhan but we just call him Ten" ten nod at them in 'hello'

"Nice to meet all of you!" vegeta said cheerful

"These are Bulma, Lunch, 18, Jayy and Angel"

"Why hello bulma" yamcha invaded her personal space

"Ugh get away from me!" she pushed him slightly

They laughed at yamcha's face, now they were all friends…well angel was not kakarot's friend that's for sure but he was friends with the rest. He had to deal with kakarot all over vegeta or his 'sunshine' getting home he would cry his eyes out, but he promised himself that if kakarot dared to hurt vegeta he would pay the consequences. On the other hand he was happy vegeta gave chichi what she deserved

"Jayy!" a guy in a motorcycle yelled

"Oh I have to go guys josh is here!" he waved bye at his friends and ran to his boyfriend

"I have to go too vegeta my mom will be home early"

"Ok angel see ya tomorrow" angel smiled and walked away. The rest talked for a while about where they should meet for their Friday date

"VEGETA!" the coach called

"We're coming!" he looked back at the boys

"Guys we have to go"

"What so quickly?" kakarot pulled him closer, smirked when vegeta blushed

"Yes k-kakarot I'll see y-you tomorrow ok"

"Ok but can I have a kiss first"

"My father is looking at us"

"c'mon" he made a pouted face, vegeta huffed standing on his tip toes giving a quick peck on his lips

"Bye" he blushed and ran off

"See ya" he licked his lips, looking back at his friends he was surprised when the girls kissed the boys on the cheek and ran away giggling to vegeta's waiting father. The coach shook his head and drove away with all the giggling girls and his son

All three males stood there they forgot how to breathe with the kisses, then they exchanged looks then there were smiles drawn on their lips

"This is gonna be interesting" kakarot said finally

"Yeah" the trio agreed

The four mates laughed and headed towards their home to be received with food, T.V, a shower and a warm bed. And yes this is going to be fun they will have to wait patiently and eagerly for this Friday. Now that Mr. Vegeta approved their 'dating' they could finally date normally and they could take it calm.

Or so he thought.

_**Alrighty then so I said I would explain about the BOY VS GIRL thing I think you guys do it too but just in case…here at my school, me and my friends do these stupid things my friend PIÑA (he likes to be called by his last name -_-) and my other friend ANDY are always fighting. And no they don't like each other. Yes PIÑA is gay…anyways my classmates invented the stupid rules of **_

"_**when it's a girls fight blah blah blah…I thought it was stupid.**_

_**The boys blah blah blah…stupid **_

_**but when it's BOY VS GIRL we go to insulting our mother…or as well all know**_

_**YO MOMMA WARS! I have to admit it's funny watching my friends fight! They come up with such things! Ah! The victory when PIÑA wins…yes everyone hates ANDY… I like her cuz she likes yaoi like me and she's the only bitch that talks English in the whole entire fuckin school…we understand each other.**_

_**Clear enough? I think yes **___

_**So there I hope you liked it and you had a good laugh**_

_**See ya! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meme: karly u no own DBZ**_

_**Me: sad but true -_- *tear tear***_

_**Thought I was dead? Nope I wasn't sorry for the delay **_

_**But I had a few days of NO INTERNET in my house…a few!?**_

_**I lived a fuckin hell I tell you! **_

_**I have nothing to say so I'll let you read the chapter and I'll see you in the end of it…well more like read you hehe**_

_**Oh yeah and sorry about the name of the opposing team I had nothing in my crazy head **_

**CHAPTER 6: JEALOUSY**

The guys from the football team stretched arms and legs ready for the practice to start, the coach had announced that the big game was gonna be in a few days so they had to do their best to win against the '**mutants**' the name of the team they were going against. And as you know they were called '**saiyans**' and had won more than one time in the year but still they would get nervous not only for the enemy and the hundreds of folks there but also the friggin pain they were gonna go through! Last time a guy named jack broke his leg. It looked awful, kakarot barfed when he saw it. Poor guy. They were give everything they had no matter what…except for the cheerleaders, kakarot's damn eyes kept 'wondering' to the cheerleaders, obviously looking for the handsome boy. What was bothering him was that vegeta still didn't appear, the girls and the few boys were just sitting on the bench waiting for his captain to arrive. He was so concentrated in his search that he didn't notice the players on the field…waiting for him. Yes that pissed the coach again he was not paying attention in his 'class.' Typical.

"Boy!" he flinched when a hand yanked his t-shirt and dragged him to the field. He heard broly and his friends laugh but it turned into silence when the man gave them a stare

"Long passes is what you'll do today…I wanna see if you're fast enough, if you're not…I'll fix it till you're as fast as the rest and I don't care if i break you…understood?"

"Yes coach!"

"Krilin!" his voice made the poor boy flinch. But grabbed the courage when he saw 18 arrive. Good luck baldy…we all know the coach is gonna break the short guy

Krilin gave a nod when he was ready and ran as fast as he could accidently he tripped falling on his stomach. Painful. And the ball fell a few distance away

_Fuck! _He cursed getting up when he turned to see his coach he could see he was pissed for his mistake…told you he was gonna break him

"Keep your fuckin eyes open!" the man yelled in his face when he was lined up again

"Kakarot your turn!" when kakarot walked into the open field he smiled when he saw vegeta wave at him…chills ran down his spine…vegeta was on the floor with his legs spread wide. Nice stretch. He had to impress his 'lover'

Taking a deep breath he ran as fast as his legs would let him he ran backwards, jumping in the air and caught the ball

"Good job boy!" he smiled and threw back the ball to his coach. Success.

"Thanks coach" he smirked at broly who could only grind his teeth

After that they did more exhausting training it lasted for about two hours of non-stop work out…krilin was having a hard time to catch up with their speed. Shorty. His friends could see his legs tremble he was sweating like crazy. Somehow the older male felt pity for him and the rest

"Good job team. You have a 15 minute break."

After saying that krilin landed with a thud, feeling his legs sore, his heart was about to pop out and was breathing heavy. If it weren't for 18's presence he would have quit from the beginning…it's marvelous what love can make you do huh?

"Here drink it before you die" yamcha handed him a bottle of water. They followed kakarot's example: a gulp of the refreshing thing and then pour it on your head. They were hotter than thirsty

"I say you impressed 18 dude" kakarot said while he shook his head fiercely to get rid of the water

"Speaking of 18 here she comes" ten laughed. It was true 18 was walking straight to them she was wearing her cheerleading uniform everything in 'mini'

"Hey you really were amazing I'm really impressed" she smiled, krilin trembled more with her intense blue eyes

"Thanks I'm glad you were watching" he tried to keep his cool

"I think we'll leave you two alone" the trio stood up walking away, then when they were a few distance away they looked back at krilin. 18 had decided to sit with him, both smiling and talking

"His fast with the girls better than you Romeo"

"Ten you're just jealous of my looks" yamcha smoothed his hair back in a 'sexy' way

"Yamcha you're-" he was interrupted by a voice in the distance

"SWEET FACE!" vegeta came running, jumped up grabbing him by his neck his feet leaving the floor. Kakarot groaned a bit. Remembered he was still sore. But chuckled his hand on the small waist

"I thought you weren't gonna come"

"You're kidding…I like watching you work out" he smiled getting back on the floor

"More like suffer to me" he chuckled kissing the pinkish cheek

"Veggie!" bulma came after him but Romeo was in her way again

"What do you want now yamcha?" she rolled her eyes hands on her waist

"Nothing just you babe" without thinking it his hand grabbed her buttock

"I'll give you three to move your nasty hand off me" she said between her teeth

"If I were you I would listen to her" vegeta leaned against kakarot's body who wrapped his arms around his shoulders

"Listen to vegeta Romeo" kakarot agreed

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"1" she raised her finger to his face. His other hand grabbed her other buttock

"2" she added her middle finger. Yamcha pressed his body to hers

"You dead" ten shook his head

"Very dead" lunch agreed with him

"3" three fingers were to yamcha's face

"What'cha gonna do doll?" he smirked

She smiled pulling away a bit, she grabbed his shoulders and with a quick move her knee giving a good hit to his 'friend' and balls. Ouch I bet that made him blind for a sec

"Ooooooh!" the other players yelled at the action

"Ouch!" both vegeta and kakarot hands were holding their…balls

Yamcha fell on his knees, his hands grabbing his balls. Then he fell to the ground groaning and moaning. No man would like to be him

"Even I felt that" the coach followed the example of the rest. The only person laughing was kakarot

"You alright Romeo!" he laughed louder

"Shut…up!" yamcha arched. Kakarot shook his head leaving to find something useful

"Bulma don't you think you were a bit too rough?" 18 and krilin joined with them

"The fucker grabbed my ass!" she smoothed her mini skirt

Kakarot came back with a bag of ice "spread them" he kneeled next to him giving the bag to him

"Thank…you" yamcha pressed the bag to the sore part. They let him on the ground for a while till the pain soften

"I hope all three are ok" ten chuckled

"Help me get him up ten" krilin kneeled down. Once our poor yamcha was back on his feet he looked at bulma who had a satisfied look on her face

"You ok down there?" krilin asked with a bit of concern. The most fragile place of a man is also the most important…without it they are useless. Poor fella

He grabbed himself making sure everything was in correct order "…1, 2 and 3 yeah I'm ok…grab my arm I think I'm gonna barf"

And like he said he did...he turned fucking pale. I would say he deserved it for trying to cross the line with a girl. No one likes to be touched with a stranger's hands, she just met the guy and he was thinking beyond that. Not on her watch. She was a woman and had a dignity to keep clean

"Just because I kissed you yesterday ON THE CHEEK! Doesn't mean you can lay a hand on me…yet" she smirked glaring at the unfortunate guy

"Yet?" his eyes wide. She didn't answer just smiled

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'yet' meant soon to be her lover, she had admitted yesterday that she felt attracted to him since the beginning but she didn't make a move because of her dignity and blah blah blah…'fuck dignity!' he yelled at her but she was just too close minded. One thing he hated about her, she would never get mad with him for the way he expressed his anger towards her…it was an anger where you call your friend a bunch of names like 'bitch' 'retard' 'stupid nun' etc. and believe me I've called my friend those names but I love her so much cuz she would never get mad. He felt it was a friendship that would last till they are dust. He extremely trusted her in everything. She is his childhood friend and he wouldn't change her for anything no matter how much her fuckin pride was.

"Girls I think we should get back to our stuff" he pulled away from the embrace, before leaving he was on his tip toes and kissed the tall boy full on the lips. The coach's eye twitch at the action of his son…he was still his 'little' boy he wouldn't like to think of kakarot all over him!

With a sneer he grabbed the football and threw it at the boy's head who fell on the ground. Hard. "BACK ON THE FIELD TEAM!" he called out

"Father!" the skinny boy whined

"I think you'll need this…Romeo" yamcha gave him the bag of ice while this time he laughed. Revenge is sweet very sweet.

The coach decided to split them up kakarot captain of team 1 and broly captain of team 2. This is gonna be exciting, both team were in their position ready to begin. Kakarot took broly to the ground for the third time. I told you revenge was sweet, getting back to the position he smirked at broly who sneered, taking the ball he threw it to yamcha passing it to ten then to Derek (guy from his team) who made a touchdown. Then the practice was over when the coach blew on the whistle.

"Good work everyone I'll see you tomorrow!" the guys cheered taking their packs running after the cheerleaders and to the place called home and shower. Cuz really they reeked.

"Kakarot! Broly!" both teens came up to the respectful man

"Yes coach" came the unison response.

Vegeta waited for his father close by his friends hang out with the players. Somehow he felt something bad was gonna happen…something between kakarot and broly. Hmm maybe he was wrong but just in case who would stick close by.

"Kakarot from now on you'll be quarterback" he said simply

"What!" broly was in front of kakarot giving him his back. Rude boy.

"You heard me broly"

"But but but I'm quarterback! I've been it since the beginning!"

"Yes I'm aware that you **were** quarterback…now kakarot is taking your place and you'll be taking his end of discussion!" he yelled back

Once the coach left for his things in the teacher's lounge they boys were left alone. Everyone stood close by. Something was gonna happen. Even kakarot felt it in gut it was saying 'don't do anything stupid' but his head was saying 'kick his ass!' his heart was pounding hard but not he was scared no. he was excited for what was gonna come. He hoped it was a fight he's been waiting for it ever since broly hit him with the football. Broly turned face to face with him, kakarot crossed his arms and took a deep breath

"Life's harsh ain't it?" he smirked

"You son of a bitch!"

Kakarot easily dodge the punches and gave a good punch to broly's jaw. His friends took a seat on the grass

"Aren't you guys gonna do something?" vegeta asked watching how kakarot dodge broly's punches and kicks

"Nah" yamcha lied on the floor

"This will end quickly just see" ten also watched

"Broly's not so good in fighting against him" krilin and 18 sat together

"What do you mean?" vegeta made a face when kakarot punched broly's face again

"It's intelligence against brutish strength" yamcha smiled

"I still don't get it?" bulma admitted

"Kakarot is studying his every move" vegeta crossed his arms joining the rest on the ground

Broly was soon getting tired of throwing so many punches and kicks and growing annoyed of kakarot only dodging. Stupid boy doesn't know what is coming.

"Stop fucking around!"

"Oh I'm not fucking around"

"Fight like a man!"

Kakarot stopped his fist that was going directly to his face "as you wish"

Broly blocked only a few punches, kakarot punched his face hard sending him to the ground. Growling broly quickly stood from the ground, blind with jealousy he punched kakarot's jaw and send a kick to his gut. He got up spitting out blood he smiled

"That all you got"

"SHUT UP!" broly was a rain of punches who our handsome player blocked

"I think I'll put an end to this!" kakarot grabbed both of his rival's hands and crashed his forehead to the other.

"Ouch!" was the audience reaction

Broly fell on the floor moaning. That must have hurt, he sat up cursing himself for not being able to defeat his rival. Why was kakarot better than him? He's been trying to be better than him since the beginning of high school but had no success. The teens heard someone clap in the distance looking to where it was coming from. The coach had a smirk on his face and was raising an eyebrow

"Bravo!" he clapped lazily

"Coach I can explain" kakarot mumbled

"No need…you both were burning to have this so now that you did…" he walked closer to the rivals

"I hope it won't happen again or I'll kick you both out of the team understood?" he smiled

"Yes sir"

"Ok do me the favor and get out of here" not thinking twice kakarot hurried back to the group

"Let's go guys" the boys stood up taking back their bags and said goodbye to the girls and vegeta the ran outside the school

"I'll see you later" kakarot pulled vegeta closer to him

"You're gonna get me in trouble" he blushed

Kakarot shrugged leaned down kissing the small lips, he moaned as vegeta bit his lower lip, their bodies closer, vegeta felt his cheeks burn

"HANDS OFF MY BOY!" kakarot pulled away and ran to his friends.

"Wow that was a hot kiss" bulma spanked his rump

"Hey!" he blushed fiercely

"How good is he?" lunch hugged his arm. They girls looked at him with drooling faces and eager eyes

"He's a really good kisser"

"Aaahhh!" the girls screamed and jumped together only making vegeta turn red

The clock struck 8:17 kakarot looked like shit he was only in his boxers and a baggy white t-shirt his hair was dripping wet. He was having a hard time getting the twins in the bathtub, they were running around the entire house naked and laughing at the their poor brother playing something called 'catch me if you can' (believe me I've played it with my lil bro) his damn father had hidden his car keys and would give them back with one condition 'get the angels in the tub and you'll have your keys.' He slipped landing on his rump he growled when they were out of his sight. He was a friggin football player he could run fast and all that bullshit…and he couldn't catch two six year olds!

"Shit!" he stood up when the numbers changed to 8:21

He looked in the pink room filled with princess stuff and stuffed animals, he knew they were in there at least one of them, he hated playing the stupid games, it was easier finding them with raditz but now it was two against one. No fair! Carefully he looked under the bed

"Gotcha!" he grabbed tight on a small ankle

"Let me go!" the tiny feet kicked

"Maddison stop kicking!" he yanked her from under the pink bed he was pissed when she was laughing

"Where's Alison?" he got even more when the time changed

"Alison! Game over! I win I caught Maddison!"

Nothing. Not even a giggle. He wished raditz was there to help him out, but he was on his own. But for his good luck he heard someone in the closet, smiling he acted like if nothing was happening walking up to it and quickly opened them

"Ha! You lose!"

"Aww! Let's play again!" she jumped into his arms. Now with the naked trouble on the bed he ran his fingers though his wet hair

"Girls no more games"

"Why not!?" they whined

"Because I have a date…with vegeta"

"Really! Can we go with you!?"

"Yeah goku can we go!"

Both girls gave him the puppy dog eyes. That always seemed to work on the three males, but not this time.

"Sorry girls some other day maybe ok"

"Ok!"

"Now please get your little butts in the tub" he said under his t-shirt leaving himself only in boxers

"Do you and geta kiss?"

There was silence for a second

"If I tell you will you go to the bathroom?" he blushed

Both twins exchanged glances then nodded to their brother

"Ok…yes we do kiss"

"Aaahhh!" they cheered jumping in the bed with joy

"Goku and geta sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they made the boy blush to his ears

"B-A-T-H-R-O-O-M now"

"Nice spelling"

"Thank you" he smiled

The girls laughed in the bathroom, they had been singing the same song over and over. He was dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt and black jeans. Some perfume here and there, deodorant, gel etc. even though the gel didn't work his back would go back to normal, so he shrugged and passed the bathroom

"Wow goku you look cute!"

"I would say hot!"

He smiled with a pinkish color on his cheek. Fixing the last touches, brush his teeth wash his hands and face. His mother taught raditz and him to always wash their faces, hands and teeth before going out on the streets, now his father was teaching the twins to do the same.

"Goku how is vegeta?" Alison asked while she scrub Madison's back

"Is he a nice and pretty boy?" Maddison took her trun in scrubbing Alison's back

"Yes he's very nice…and he's a pretty boy. He's shorter than me, has green eyes and he's a cheerleader"

"Wow…a cheerleader" kakarot remembered that Maddison once said she wanted to be a cheerleader

"Is he flexible?" Alison had her interest in gymnastic

"Very…flexible" he shivered at the word 'flexible'

"Well I have to go girls see you later"

"Bye goku!"

He ran down stairs took the car keys, said goodbye to his old man, and drove like a manic to his love's house. He was late and hopped vegeta wasn't mad

Vegeta changed his t-shirt for the fifth time, the girls were finishing what was left of their English project. They looked at the pretty when he growled

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What's wrong veggie?" bulma sat up looking worried

"What color should I wear…I don't like yellow on me today" he whined with a pout face

"How about pink" lunch stroked his black kitten making it purr

"Pink?" he sneered

"Yes pink…pink looks cute and hot on guys" 18 crossed her legs looking at the cute kitten

"Do you have anything pink?"

"Bulma…I don't think pink-" the group heard the doorbell

"Shit! He's here already!"

"Well vegeta you said 8:30"

"Shut up 18 I know what I said!"

"Vegeta! Do you have anything pink?"

"Umm…I have that hideous 'bad man' t-shirt that Rafu gave me for me 15 birthday"

"VEGETA! YOUR BAKA IS HERE!" his father's voice sounded grumpy. Typical.

Having no choice he opened his closet kneeling next to a box actually it was a 'present' box. Probably it was opened once then it was thrown in the closet to stay there forever. Quickly he put it on and button up, looking in the mirror he blushed when the girls whistled. He looked hot and when I say hot I mean burning hot! He sighed frustrated the chunks of hair that fell on his forehead wouldn't stay up. Oh well he left them like that he kissed the kitten's pink nose rushing to his bedroom door

"Wish me luck bitches!"

"Use condom!"

"Shut up bulma!" he blushed

He ran out hearing the 'good lucks' from the girls. Getting back his cool he walked up to the door where his father and lover were waiting.

_Damn! He looks hot!_ "Hey kakarot sorry to keep you waiting" he smiled shyly

"It's alright…you look nice" he was gonna say 'sexy' but Mr. 'Ogre' was present

"Vegeta I want you here at 10 sharp"

"Past midnight?" his mouth was formed in a little pout with puppy dog eyes

"Alright past midnight"

"Ok see ya father"

Both teens began walking to the car but a hand grabbed kakarot's arm.

"Take good care of my kid baka"

"Of course sir"

"good." Letting go he walked in the house closing…well more like slamming the door, kakarot was yanked out of his thoughts when small arms embraced him

"c'mon let's go" vegeta smiled letting go.

They entered the movie theater looking around the huge building. It was awesome the smell of popcorn filled the air, slowly he looked up and down at the smaller boy, he wondered how vegeta would look without clothes. He shook his head he was doing it again having little scenarios in his horny mind. He didn't notice vegeta left his side to buy the tickets for the movie till his small hand tapped his shoulder

"Got the tickets"

"What? No vegeta you shouldn't have bought them I invited you remember" he was disappointed

"Ah shut up you huge baka" he wrapped his hand around the strong neck

"Is that my name? Baka? Hello I'm Baka Son, nice to meet you" he smiled when vegeta giggled

"I'm sorry Mr. Son I didn't mean to offend you please forgive me"

"Hmm…I don't think I should"

Not caring if the people looked at them, vegeta got on his tip toes kissing the thick lips and then slowly kissed the tanned neck. Kakarot hissed at the sensation of the warm tongue against his neck he managed to moan when vegeta blew on his wet skin. Their lips met once more, both smiled as the people watched and whispered or covered the children's eyes. It was their friggin life so fuck off!

"I can't feel my legs" he whispered

"I feel something else against mine" vegeta laughed at the shocked face

"Oh god…I'm sorry" he chuckled

The movie was cool it talked about a man named Blade who is a vampire hunter he is also a vampire who every blood sucking creature calls him 'Daywalker' the only vampire capable of resisting the sun he is pretty lucky to have all the bloodsuckers strength and none of their weaknesses. I think you know who he is.

The movie was over at 11:00 too early for the lovers to go home so soon. Kakarot flinched when his stomach rumbled then he heard vegeta's too, both teens laughed at the sound of their stomachs.

"Looks like we're hungry" kakarot embrace the small boy inhaling the smell of his hair

"I know a place nearby"

"Really!" kakarot's stomach rumbled again, making vegeta laugh

Vegeta guided him to the fast food restaurant which only took them 10 minutes, vegeta leaded him to the entrance there were only a few people eating and some rock music filled the air he felt a small hand take his dragging him to the bar

"Johnny!" the small boy yelled

"Vegeta long times no see!" the guy walked out of the kitchen. He had short black hair, honey colored eyes, he had a piercing on his left eyebrow. I guess he was cute.

"I missed you!" vegeta ran up to him jumping up embracing him. The guy named johnny hugged him back twirling around. Kakarot felt his blood boiling who the fuck was this guy to have his hands over his vegeta!

"Oh johnny this is kakarot" vegeta yanked him to the happy man

"Nice to meet you kakarot the names johnny" he stretched his hands towards him

"How's it going john" he stood in his position staring at the guy who he considered a threat

"Hmm not much" the guy shrugged then offered them a seat at the bar. He walked back to the kitchen returning with some menus, a pencil and a small notebook

"So vegeta you guys are?" his eyes locked with vegeta

"We're on a date" kakarot gave him a fake smile. Johnny whistled somehow impressed

"Damn. Your father never let me date you…kind of thinking of it he never let me get close to you" hearing this kakarot grind his teeth. The crazy music making his mind explode

"That's because you never tried your best to get close to me and you also know you're older than me"

"Aww c'mon I'm Rafu's age!"

"Exactly I'm 17 you're 21" he smiled

"Bummer we spent good times together…speaking of Rafu how is the gorgeous creature?" he gave a smile that every living thing would fall in love. Yeah right.

"Not interested in you"

"Meh…he'll come around you'll see" he winked. After that he wrote down all the amount of food the teens order. You could imagine how much kakarot ordered. Some soda for vegeta and beer for kakarot. Then it was dig in.

"Damn you can eat man!" johnny's eyes were wide leaving him the second jug with beer. Once they ate everything kakarot stretched like if he hadn't ate anything, vegeta talked a while with johnny and kakarot drank his beer then he paid the bill, both teens leaving the place

"Unbelievable" a waiter picked up the plates

"Bye johnny!" the cute boy waved bye and followed his jealous lover

The way back to vegeta's house was quiet. Vegeta looked out the window staring into the darkness. For some reason kakarot was so serious, did he do something wrong? He tried to remembered his actions the movies, then the restaurant, then it was his happy embrace with john-

Oh. It hit him, kakarot was jealous and pissed for the way he acted when he saw johnny. Who wouldn't? Crap he really screwed up huh? Then he smiled, kakarot was jealous! Secretly he began to plan a way to get kakarot happy

"Sweet face?"

"…hmm?" he had a very serious face

"You ok?"

"…"

"You mad?"

"…no"

"Yes you are"

"…no I'm not"

"Can I kiss you?"

"…no" wow he really was pissed

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"No"

"No is a dirty word you know?"

"Nope"

"Fine then I'll go kiss johnny" kakarot stopped the car yanking him face to face

"You will what?"

"What?"

"You said you would kiss johnny"

"I said that?"

"grr…vegeta don't' play with me"

His anger flew away when warm lips were pressed against his, the slow music set the mood in the car, vegeta opened his mouth letting kakarot's tongue explore. Tasting the sweet flavor of vegeta's mouth made him forget he stopped in the middle of the road and the cars were lined up behind him, the people yelled, honked the horn did everything to move the car that was way in front of them. Vegeta moaned when kakarot sucked on his neck leaving a red mark. Soon to be hickey. He buried his hands under the t-shirt caressing the smooth, strong back of the player. Their eyes flickered open letting go of their lips for the need of air got them back to their five senses, both staring in each other's eyes their cheeks burning. Not knowing what to do next vegeta pulled his hands out the t-shirt. Kakarot didn't want to get too far so he pulled away, vegeta bit his lip blushing he looked out the window his eyes went wide his blush turning redder when he noticed the hickey on his neck. But that didn't stop him from smiling.

Kakarot laid on his bed he touched his lips remembering the kiss vegeta had giving him, he smiled he wondered what his vegeta would be doing at that time. He took his clothes and shoes off staying only in boxers pulling the covers over him. He had to sleep well he was gonna have football practice tomorrow and he would need all his strength.

Vegeta stroked the black fur of his kitten smiling when it purred in response, he grabbed the kitten kissed his little nose, and staring into the greenish eyes of the feline he touched the hickey and chuckled.

"Goodnight midnight"

"Meeeow"

Vegeta translated it into 'goodnight' giving one last kiss to the little nose he closed his eyes letting midnight's purr coo him to sleep.

It was the day the boys had been waiting for. Yamcha checked his watch every five minutes only twenty minutes left for school to end…plus it fuckin Friday! You can skip class if you liked but only if you wanted to come face to face with the punishments of Mr. Vegeta…if you did then...god protect you!

They needed a miracle to get out of school right now! The eleven graders had free lesson so they could go home early (I'll explain if you're confused) kakarot and krilin were in History while ten and yamcha were at Math…bummer. Suddenly the speakers turned on, the headteacher ordered everyone to gather at the football field for some important news. Now was their chance, when the four were together they walked out the front door. God knows what important news the crazy woman had for them

"Prayin works" krilin gave a little stretch

"Where the hell are they?" yamcha began to look from them like a mad man

"Stay calm Romeo" ten patted his back

"GOKU CALL VEGETA PLEASE!" yamcha shook kakarot fiercely then he was on the floor holding his cheek. The trio looked up at him he was blowing on his fist. Must've hurt.

In the distance a van was heading to them at high speed almost running them over the music was loud inside the purple vehicle. Bulma smiled in apology…psycho bitch.

"Damn girl where the hell did you learn how to drive!" kakarot took a step back followed by the boys

"Sorry guys! Hop in!"

"No fuckin way! You'll kill us!" yamcha nudged kakarot hard on the ribs

"Get in" he whispered between his teeth

Kakarot popped his head in the van and smiled when he saw vegeta in the back with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He smiled more when he remembered their little kiss from the other night, slowly he made his way to the back seat his face a few inches away from the smaller boy's pretty face.

"Boo!" he screamed making the boy jump

"You shit! You scared me!" he punched his chest but kakarot grabbed his wrist pulling them over his head with his free hand he ran his thumb on vegeta's lips

"Kakarot?" his minty eyes met with a lustful look on the other's face, he blushed when he noticed the others watching

"Kakarot stop fooling around"

"Who said I'm fooling?" he licked his lips sensually he smirked at his prey

_What the hell!? _His eyes went wide when he felt kakarot's hand up his t-shirt playing with his nipple

"Kakarot stop it…you're embarrassin me"

"Why don't you show what you used to do with johnny" he whispered against his lips. Vegeta eyes shot open

Ops. The rest knew this was gonna be a fight so they tried to entertain themselves

Grabbing all his force he kicked kakarot away from him staring at the player with big teary eyes. Kakarot didn't say it but he felt him call him a 'slut, bitch, whore etc.' kakarot could see he was hurt, he noticed he said something wrong, fuckin jealousy blinded him. He reached to grab the small hand but it was pulled away

"Is that what I am to you?" quickly he wiped the tear away

"Vegeta I-"

"Am I a bitch to you?" his voice trembled

"No vegeta listen…I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Well you did…you did hurt me"

The look in vegeta's eyes made his heart ache, he made the person he loved cry. For his stupid jealousy, he reached out for the small arm then pulled vegeta into his arms. He sighed when he felt vegeta's arms around his torso, he looked up at yamcha and read his lips

'You almost fucked it up'

Flipping him off he returned to embrace his lover. The way to the park was filled with laughter and the singing girls in the back seats the boys were in each other arms a few kisses here and there, kakarot was forgiven for his stupidity. Baka. Bulma stop at a gas station while the rest went off to buy their needs.

When they arrived at the water park they all went 'wow' it was beautiful I tell you and looked like a bunch of fun, the park was filled with people and seriously you could barely walk! So you had no choice but to push them aside…move bitch!

"Let's go change girls"

"Can I go with you?" yamcha invaded bulma's space

"No!" she pushed him with force. The girls pulled on vegeta's arms

"C'mon vegeta come with us!"

"You have to see the cute bikini I bought" bulma smiled at her friend

"What! How come he can go with you!?"

"Cuz vegeta is not interested in boobs like you are!" he was pushed again

"Let's go geta!" vegeta looked back at the boys, smiled and shrugged following them

"Lucky bastard"

"Hey hey watch it pal" yamcha raised his hands in defense. They changed clothes and waited for their dates…and believe me they waited for years! Ok not years but they took a while

Their jaws dropped they forgot to breath at such wonderful sight, the girls looked lovely, beautiful. In the middle of them vegeta had his arms crossed, kakarot felt his heart pop out his chest vegeta was only in short, tight, black trunks. The girls ran to the pool doing cartwheels

"C'mon vegeta!" they yelled laughing. Vegeta stood at the edge turning around he did a back flip making a little splash. The boys were standing their looking all stupid watching how they swam. The guys stood in the shade with drinking beer watching the others have fun. Yamcha nudged kakarot then pointed at some girls that were staring at them…mostly at kakarot (well the guy's handsome) the bitches waved at them

"Hey geta" bulma swam to the pretty boy

"Look at those bitches"

He looked at them then back at his friend "what's wrong with them?"

"Bitches. Goku"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his eyes were dragged to the boys then to the bitches he grind his teeth when kakarot waved back at them…was that on purpose? The bitches were flirting with them! Those fuckin whores! Kakarot was his property! He would do anything to keep it that way. He was jealous…and when I say jealous watch out cuz he bites

"What'cha gonna do?"

"You'll see" smiling he got out of the water and walked to his purpose. Soaking wet he cupped kakarot's chin and pressed their lips together nibbling on his lower lip. Kakarot stared stupidly at his lover. Vegeta looked at the girl with the corner of his eye and smirked when her face dropped…victory!

"Gosh" kakarot whispered to the small lips

"Wanna take a swim?" he whispered back

"Sure" stupidly he followed vegeta to the pool

After having a little swim they ran off to the huge slide…scary, fun and filled with adrenalin they went on in pairs it was fun! Vegeta felt like a kid again he was having a good time with his friends it's been years since he had fun like this. He smiled at bulma it looked like she and yamcha were getting along, he felt a hand around his ankle pulling him under water. His eyes were wide open looking for the bastard, he relaxed when he saw his lover, kakarot grabbed the back of his neck pressing their lips together, he felt vegeta wrapped his arms around his neck. Without braking the kiss both appeared at the surface capturing a few looks

"Get a room!" a woman yanked her kid out the water

"Shameless brats children are here!" some ladies huffed taking the children away from the scene. Fuckin racist.

They kept on kissing not caring if the others looked the pulled away for some air then kissed again, kakarot's hands held on to the small waist, vegeta had one hand around his neck and the other was placed on his chest. On the other point of view some kids laughed and kept on swimming or going on the slide and some parents didn't mind…it was normal these days for boys to kiss.

"Yo goku his father wants him complete!" krilin blushed at the scene

"That a boy!" yamcha yelled at them

Finally they pulled away breathing heavy. Intense kiss huh? They exchanged smiles, vegeta blushed pulling away from the embrace…I guess we all know why.

"I think we should take this to the next level huh?" kakarot pulled him closer to his bare wet chest

"N-next level?" his cheeks burned

"Yeah what do you say?"

"Are you askin to be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you want me to" he smiled. The typical goku smile.

"Well then…" he brushed his lips slightly to kakarot's jaw "I say yes." His lips traveled from his jaw up to meet once again with the thick lips, kissing them gently

"Who's hungry!?" came bulma's voice

After that they headed back to a small table where their stuff was. Bulma bought some hot dogs, sandwiches and sodas.

"Who wants one?" yamcha pulled a box of beer out his pack

"I thought you had books" kakarot crossed his arms

"Yamcha!" bulma hand her hands on her hips

"What!" he laughed with his friends making bulma angrier

"You can't drink here!" bulma took the beer from the all four boys

She acted like an adult. Boring. The others didn't bother they just kept on eating watching the fight of one vs. four, believe me bulma had the pants to take the strong players on her own. After fighting the girl the boys finally won the battle

"You're not our mother!" yamcha snatched the can from her

"Fine do whatever you want!" she sat back on the chair

"Bottoms up" kakarot and the trio drank the whole thing in a few seconds and went on to the next ones

Bulma glanced at vegeta "SAY SOMETHING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Vegeta smiled at kakarot then glanced back at bulma giving her a slight shrug.

_**Awww the kitty cooed him like a baby! So cute!**_

_**Gosh I blushed at the whole kissing scenes seriously!**_

_**Well once again I apologize for my fucking delay…my father is such a hard head to pay our internet…my sisters are also pissed off! Let's say our father daughter relationship sucks! It's fucking hell to live with him! **_

_**Anyways I think you don't care…hehe so tell me if you liked it**_

_**Me: nice hickey geta**_

_**Vegeta: you jealous bitch *smug face***_

_**Me: I am fucking not!…..Ok fine I'm jealous! Happy!**_

_**Vegeta: *kisses goku in front of me***_

_**Me: you son of a bitch…**_

_**Hehe ok have to go…my father is callin -_-**_

_**See ya in the next one! *sends kiss to you* REVIEW!**_

_**Please. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buah! Omg! I just saw AI NO KUSABI and it was the most sad yaoi anime I've ever seen! *sniff* *sniff* aaahhh! Their last kiss! Riki! Iason! Nooo!**_

_**Ok I'll shut up…buah!**_

_**I'm also pissed cuz my favorite soccer team CRUZ AZUL lost against the fukin AMERICA! I'll cry again! Buahhh!**_

_**Anyways pay attention to the game…I took a scene from a movie let's see if you know which movie it is **__** it's just a bit different**_

**CHAPTER 7: BIG GAME**

It's been two weeks since kakarot became vegeta's boyfriend. Things were ok…sort of. When vegeta gave his father the news he almost killed kakarot with the first thing he could find. Kitchen. Frying pan. Long story. Kakarot was having a hard time to get his sisters off him, he slapped himself for telling them vegeta was his boyfriend they would chase him around the house screaming, singing and laughing. He couldn't even take a piss! Honestly girls there is something in the bathroom world called 'privacy.' Good news: it was Friday and the twins were at their grandparent's house. Bad news: raditz was coming to visit…again.

"You just had to fall!" bardock yelled from the kitchen, kakarot walked in looking at the ground

"Dad you spilled the milk" he pointed at the white liquid

"I'm glad you noticed…here" he handed him the mop

"I hate myself" he began cleaning up

"While you're at it son mop the whole house" the older man went on to washing the dishes.

"What! No fair!" he whined

"Shut up and do it"

Kakarot made a face and almost laughed, he watched as his father tied his mother's pink apron around himself with the words 'world's greatest mom' he bit on his lip muffling a small laugh, his father a great mom! Hilarious but true. His dad was doing a good job taking both rolls, he continued his punishment moving to the living room then finished the master bedroom where his father stayed, looking at the pictures of his mother he moved on upstairs to finish off with his room moving to the pink room of the crazy twins then to raditz ex-room that was now the guest room. Very nice he was cleaning up his brother's room so he could just come home find his ex-room smelling like lemon. Fresh. And sleep like a rock. It was late when he was done, he ran off to the kitchen attacking the fridge stealing a beer and jumping on the sofa next to his father, bardock heard his son open up the can and without looking he snatch it out of his hand

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Boo hoo get another" he took a big gulp from the ice cold liquid

"Fuck" he huffed heading to the fridge

**Meanwhile at vegeta's house **

Mr. Vegeta was sitting on his favorite couch reading a book, down the hall in the library, vegeta's kitten had decided to join him by lying on his lap, with his free hand he scratched the black belly making small purrs come out from the feline. Vegeta popped his head around the corner looking quite bored, he missed kakarot…didn't matter if he had just seen him four hours ago at school he needed those big strong arms, his kisses and his warmth. His father was so boring sometimes maybe he could convince him to have a little spar between father and son, he wanted to learn new kicks and punches not the same routine. So he lazily walked through the hall and lazily sat across his father he was silent he wasn't allowed to talk in the library. Family rule number 12.

"Father. Can I talk to you?" he asked. Part of rule 12b ask that if you find someone there

"Sure." He said putting his book on a small table

"People from this club want me to join in" midnight (the kitten) jumped off the older man's lap when he saw his master

"Friends of yours?"

_Friends with Jason Smith and David Woodson? The most reject, nerdy, ugly guys in eleventh grade? No thank you! _"they're in my math class"

"What kind of club?"

"High Achievers." He answered the kittens pleading by taking it in his arms

"What's this club all about?" he raised an eyebrow

"You gotta be good in everything. Grades. Sports. Social life."

"Well you got all that did you accept?"

"No."

"Why not?"

_Because they want me to do community service and the idea of giving blood or helping old folks make flowers out of tissues and pipe cleaners plus being close to those lame ass fucks makes me feel like barfin. _He sneered squeezing the kitten to his chest

"I don't know, I feel that I won't fit in"

"You're too good enough for them" he cheered him up

"If you say so father…anyways can we spar I'm kinda bored" he smiled

"Sure. Let's go" he followed his father to the backyard

"Rafu called today" Mr. Vegeta stretched his arms

"Really what did he say!" vegeta's eyes sparkled

"He's coming for a visit…this coming Tuesday"

"Hurray!" he jumped around

"Ready?" he was in his fight stance

"Please old man I was born ready" he dropped to his stance

"Watch it brat" his father smirked

**At kakarot's **

Bardock laughed taking his eldest into his arms, raditz smiled embracing his father and saying his 'hello' and 'I missed you' then the long haired guy glanced at his 'little' brother with a smirk. Both males had a stare competition till raditz eye's began to burn and he just had to blink

"Sucker." Kakarot smirked

"Hmm you're lucky punk" he smiled. The brothers did a special childhood hand shake.

"Dinner is ready" came their father's voice

"Last one to the kitchen is a sissy!" raditz pushed kakarot. For his bad luck kakarot grabbed his ankle sending him to the ground, soon there was a wrestling competition between them. They struggled on the kitchen floor all the way to the table. Raditz laughed at his victory he released kakarot from his chokehold

"Who's the sucker now?" he slightly slapped his brother's cheek

"Shut up" he sat on the chair next to him

"How was school kakarot?"

"It's school." He shrugged

"What bout you raditz? How's school?" bardock placed the food on the table

"It's ok I'm keeping my grades balanced I'm almost the best in my classes"

"First stop snobsville!" kakarot cried with his mouth filled with food. Bardock smiled reached over and touched his arm signal for 'don't push it'

"Snobsville? Kakarot you can't even insult in a normal way"

"Nobody asked your opinion"

"You're so immature for being 18"

"You're so immature for being 18" he aped his brother

"Stop it kakarot!"

"Stop it kakarot!"

"I'm warning you!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" he mocked. Bardock took advantage of their distraction he grabbed the back of their heads and crashed them together

"Ow!" both brothers rubbed their foreheads

"Fuck! Dad! The bastard started it!" raditz whined. Immature.

"You've been fuckin with me ever since you got here asshole!"

In the kitchen came the sound of hand against cheek.

"Ow!" this time they grabbed their poor red cheek

"Changing the subject. Kakarot how is vegeta?"

"He's-"

"Yo! who's vegeta?"

"No one of your concern"

"Kakarot don't be that way…vegeta is kakarot's boyfriend"

Raditz raised an eyebrow "looks like the pigeon wants to fly huh?"

"Pigeon? And I'm the one that doesn't insult normally? That was lame"

"Nobody asked your opinion" he smiled when he heard kakarot growl

"Stop fighting or I'll kick the shit out of both! Why can't you be like you were before! Both of you were very close! The girls fight yeah there're kids but you two!" bardock's patience was running thin

"Sorry dad"

"Sorry"

All three males ate in silence. Not a single word escaped their mouths, it was very uncomfortable it was so silent they could hear the people outside. Kakarot thought of something to say to break the tension in the air but was interrupted when the phone rang

"I'll get it" raditz raced for it before kakarot could talk

"Kakarot it's for you" the long haired guy walked back to the kitchen. The player walked down the hall and picked up

"Hello?" the only thing he could hear was hitched breathing and sniffles

"Hello?" he asked again

/"Hey goku?"/

"Krilin?"

/"good guess"/

"Are you ok man your voice sounds weird?"

/"yeah I'm-I'm fine…listen I'm kinda busy b-but can I talk to you tomorrow at the park?"/

"Sure umm what time do we meet?" he knew krilin had been crying

/"in the morning like at 8:30"/

"Alright see you pal" he raised an eyebrow when krilin hanged up without saying goodbye

_That's weird _he began making his way back when the damn phone rang again. He hoped it wasn't for him, he was still damn hungry! Growling he picked up

"Hello?"

/"goku"/

"Yeah" he rubbed his temple

/"it's yamcha"/

"What's up?"

/"hey dude Susan's bugging me"/

"Sucks to be you" he rolled his eyes

/"no really she's going to be part of this club for stuck-up girls"/

_I don't care_ "we'll throw you a pity party"

/"actually I'm gonna try to keep her out"/

"Why?" he was getting annoyed

/"I want to."/

"Go for it"

/"gonna help me?"/

"No."

/"why not?"/

"It's stupid man"

/"so what? I want to do it anyway"/

"You're only gonna blow it off"

Kakarot always reminded yamcha that he doesn't go through with his anti-sister plots. Yamcha always hatches all these complicated plans to get her and backs out like a sissy faster than he can eat a box of cookies. Which believe me is pretty fast.

/"seriously I wanna do it"/

"Hey she's your sister not mine. I have plenty of problems with my brother right now"

/"bummer…never mind dude. See you"/

"Right"

When he reached the kitchen he saw his father washing the dishes…again and that raditz was nowhere to be seen. He finished off his meal giving the empty plate to his father and upstairs to his brother's room he owed him an apology…his father was right ever since raditz left the house and came for a visit they would always fight he had to put an end to this nonsense. He peeked inside finding raditz on his bed staring at the ceiling, he gave a slight knock on the door capturing his attention not waiting for an answer he walked in sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey"

"Hi" raditz sat up

"Listen… I'm sorry for being such a jerk with you and for being…immature" he tested the word

"You've always said it's better to be childish than mature" he smiled

"Well it's true…so we brothers again?" he smiled back

"You'll always be my little brother no matter what"

"Wow"

"What?"

"That was…cheesy"

"Shut up"

"I was wonderin if you would like to go to the park tomorrow morning?"

"Thanks but I'll visit our grandparents when dad picks up the girls"

"Alright" he smiled once more before leaving the room to the bathroom for a shower, he was sweaty thanks to the football practice his coach said he was doing an excellent job being quarterback. He turned on the water and stripped he closed the lumpy glassed door the only thing you could see was his outline. Bummer. He hissed when the cold water hit his back getting it in the right temperature he stood there under the water, caught up in his thoughts he was thinking about krilin…why did he sound so upset? Is something bad going on? Krilin had been fine and happy in school but now he was sad and was…crying. Krilin was his best friend since elementary they know each other very well, it couldn't be his parents they had a good relationship…krilin had no brothers or sisters just his friend kakarot which he considered a brother and who his parents cared for as another son. It must be bad news. Shaking his head he went on with washing his hair and the rest of his muscular body turning off the water he opened the bathroom door standing in front of the fogged up mirror his hand helped remove some of it enough for him to see his face. He shook his head fiercely making some of his hair stand on end the rest glued on his shoulders, the steam in the bathroom was getting uncomfortable but he stayed there anyways. The only thing on his mind was his best friend and the game…anything could happen. He could lead the team to a victory or they could sink in their fail

_C'mon man calm down _after that he wrapped a towel around his waist opened the bathroom door, walking towards his room he stopped taking a peek at raditz, the guy was half naked just some simple baggy jeans and his socks. Kakarot could hear a weird song on the T.V it was funny for raditz to be watching cartoons

"Knock knock"

"How's there?" he said playfully

"Me"

"Who's me?" he had the same tone

"C'mon raditz"

"Uh uh that's my name…come in" he said not taking his eyes off the TV program

"What'cha watchin?" he stood next to the bed, arms crossed also looking at the TV

"Some stupid cartoon called 'happy tree friends' and believe me these suckers aren't as happy as you think"

"Yeah they're always killing each other or getting killed by objects and the stupid theme song is annoying…sometimes it's creepy"

**Vegeta's house**

The pretty boy was sitting on the center of his bed, staring at the dark blue fabric that covered his mattress it reminded him of the ocean, big, blue and you could get lost in it and nobody could every find you…lost…forever. His mind began to build up a scenario:

**He was in floating in the cold water, alone nobody there to save him but he didn't want to be saved he wanted to stay there. In the big blue, he began swimming under water and coming up for air he filled his lungs and swam deeper inside. It was beautiful a big turtle swam beside him followed by a few fishes. Then he spotted a small herd of dolphins swimming his way, he smiled grabbing on to one of the mammals fin letting it guide him through the sea going up for air and down again to the wonderful world. No people. No vehicles. No city. Nothing. Just vegeta exploring a paradise that we were killing slowly.**

A knock on this door made his heaven vanished, he realized he was holding his breath letting go of the air he crawled off his bed opening his door to find his drowsy father holding the phone

"Here it's that stupid boy"

"Aww did stupid boy make you mad?"

"You have 5 minutes to talk to that baka then I want you to brush your teeth and your butt in bed" he crossed his arms leaning on the door

"Umm…can I talk in private?"

"No"

"Please" his lips were formed in a little pout

Mr. Vegeta sighed "fine. I'm going to bed" he turned heading to his bedroom

"Good night father!" he closed the door when his father answered back. He jumped back on his bed making midnight fall off

_Ops sorry midnight _he laughed grabbing the black feline

"Hello?"

/"hello is this Mr. Vegeta's gorgeous son?"/

He smiled "yes this is him with whom I have the pleasure?"

/"this is Kakarot Son or as you and your father call me 'baka'"/

Vegeta could hear kakarot laugh. It sounded so husky, damn he was melting inside

"I said I was sorry sweet face but you have to understand that habits are hard to kill"

/"your father likes to call me that hehe…anyways I called to say good night to my little boy"/

"Awww how sweet" he laughed

/"what is it wrong for me to call such beauty just to say good night?"/

"No…actually I was gonna call you to say the same thing"

/"how sweet"/

"Shut up…baka"

/"you see! You keep callin me that…I thought you were making an effort to stop"/

"I'm trying! But I don't promise you anything babe" vegeta heard a voice of a man it was huskier than kakarot's then he heard kakarot say 'raditz'

/"sorry about that you were saying?"/

"Who's raditz?"

/"my brother, he came for a visit, you'll meet him, my father and the twins"/

"TWINS! YOU HAVE TWINS!" he grinned

/"yeah didn't I tell you?"/

"No! I love twins! I can't what to meet them! What's their names!" he was very excited. Why is his excitement so familiar?

/"Maddison and Alison"/

"Oh wow!"

/"yeah I said the same thing when I met them"/

Both lovers laughed then said nothing the only thing they could hear was their breathing. Vegeta bit his lip stroking the black fur

"Are you nervous for the game?"

/"not really"/ liar.

"Good. If anything happens I'll be there for you baka"

/"i think I'll change my name to that…thanks I know you will love"/

"…I wish you good luck"

/"I'd like it if you wished me luck in person"/

His cheeks burned "Good night sweet face"

/"Good night…my prince"/

His cheeks were burning that it hurt he silently hanged up and fell on his back staring at the ceiling, he was loving that giant baka more and more. He was too handsome to just ignore, his tanned skin, his well-marked abs, strong arms, his black eyes but what vegeta loved the most was his person, he was a happy-go-lucky person and very confident maybe that's what dragged the cheerleader towards him. He's never known someone like him and I bet he will never find one. He laughed as his father's snores made eco in his room, poor Mr. Vegeta he had a hard day with some bad attitude students making the rest of his day miserable…but he them straighten them out in the couple of hours, poor kids were gonna wake up sore tomorrow…they deserved it for making Mr. vegeta suffer. He began feeling his eyes heavy and his body weak, not caring to take his clothes off he drifted deep in his mind to continue exploring an unknown world under the sea.

Kakarot was waking up from his heavy dream he had to get up, he promised krilin he would met him at the park. Sitting up lazily he stretched his arms yawning loudly, he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep decided it was useless to open them, with his eyes closed he made it to the bathroom letting the water run washing his face quickly he ran back to his room grabbing some sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt. Closing the door to the house he warmed up and jogged his way to the park. Once he was there he began looking for his friend, it didn't take long when he spotted him. Krilin was sitting on the grass with his legs close to his chest on his arms around them

"Krilin?" saying this the boy snapped his head staring at him with big red eyes, he had dark circles under them, like if hadn't slept in the whole night

"Sit down" slowly he sat on the grass next to him

"You look like shit" he tried to make him laugh. It was useless

"Thanks…I bet shit looks better than me right now"

"What's the news?"

There was a long moment of silence, kakarot was sitting there glaring at him, krilin was staring at the ground he had a serious look on his face like if he were sick of life. Taking some more time to think the guy glared back at his tall friend

"My parents are getting divorced" he blinked back at the kids that were on the swings

"Divorced! B-b-b-but they looked so happy together!"

"It was only because of me…it's just my bad luck I think" he wiped a tear with the sleeve of his jacket

Bad luck. Here's a true story about krilin. Once he was with kakarot and raditz they were walking up to the park and they met one of raditz' friends…the guy had a big dog. So while raditz is talking to this guy, the dog comes up to him, sniffs him up and down then he lifts his leg up on him and…pees. Kakarot bit his lip so hard it started bleeding, he didn't want to laugh in his face. Krilin from that day on hates dogs and thinks he has 'bad luck.'

"Hey krilin cheer up man you're not the one getting divorced"

"That's easy for you to say"

Krilin's air was hard to breath, he didn't think twice, _easy for you to say_ big mistake. Kakarot was silent till he cleared his throat and sighed.

"Goku…I'm sorry"

"It's ok…listen you know that you can't stop them from getting divorced if they decided to do it then leave them don't let that affect you're life…you should distract yourself from that situation"

"How?" he lighten up a bit

"Dunno…ask 18 out"

"What if she says no?"

"hey life's a risk if she says 'yes' awesome and if she says 'no' it's still awesome she's not the only chick"

"You're right! Thanks buddy you're the best!" kakarot was suddenly caught in a tight hug

"Any time pal…now would you excuse me"

"What? Hey what are you doing!" his eyes went wide jumping up he raced after him. Kakarot was walking towards a chubby kid with a big sprinkle chocolate covered donut. yummy!

"Kid I need that donut"

"No! Go away you big loser"

"Look you over sized bear I need that donut and I'm gonna have it!"

"No!"

"Yes!" he struggled with the kid for a while. It didn't take much when he snatch it away and ate it in one bite. Krilin looked back at the kid he had teary eyes.

Uh oh.

"Daddy!" the kid ran way

"Goku was that necessary"

"What! It had sprinkles!" he licked his lips

"That's him dad!"

Both teens looked back at the kid both jumping back with a yelp. The kid's father was a man taller than kakarot, bad smell and looked like a wrestler from WWE. Both teens exchanged looks

"RUN!" both yelled running for their young lives while the ex-wrestler chased them till he felt that his heart will explode

"Keep on runnin you little bastards!" he yelled. The teens stopped close to a fast food restaurant

"Damn that guy can run!" kakarot panted holding his chest

"For a fuckin donut you almost finished with our lives!"

"I said it had sprinkles!"

Krilin laughed he felt much better now thanks to his childish happy-go-lucky buddy "how bout we eat something here, it's on me"

"Really! I'm starving!"

"You always are!" they laughed once more and entered in the restaurant.

**BIG GAME**

The lazy football players were arriving at the school at 6:30 AM rubbing their eyes, yawning, the September cold air made them shiver. Kakarot opened the car's door giving out a big yawn followed by his friends, some cheerleaders were there except the most important that also meant the coach would be a bit late

"Aaahhh!" yamcha shivered

"Damn it's cold" ten grabbed his letterman jacket. It was a dark blue with a bit of orange

"I think I'm gonna barf"

"Hey goku calm down!" a guy named Anthony cheered. The only guy from the football team with long hair. The coach tried to convince him to cut it. Useless, plus he wouldn't be himself without it

"I need a barf bag or something" he covered his mouth

"Let's breathe together…breathe in and breathe out breathe in and breathe out" said a very calm guy named brock

"Guys get away from him before he really barfs"

After waiting for another 10 minutes the bus driver arrived and a few seconds later Mr. vegeta drove into the teachers parking lot as fast as he could with a bunch of cheerleaders

"Out!" he yelled making the girls run out. Except his son who slowly stepped out of the car giving a little stretch he rubbed his eyes. He could feel the look of a person, smiling he slightly looked over at the players capturing a few looks…and hearts. He bit his lower lip his minty eyes glued on kakarot…his prey. Kakarot swallowed hard he watched carefully vegeta's body language. He began to sweat his heart pound loud in his ears when vegeta made his way slowly to him till his hand was around his neck and they were chest to chest, vegeta ran his fingers slowly from kakarot's hard stomach all the way up to bury it into his black hair, he smirked pulling his head down for a kiss.

"EVERYONE ON THE BUS NOW!" the coach yelled making everyone flinch. Vegeta yelped when he was carried in bridal style by his father and away from his boyfriend.

Once everyone was on the bus Mr. Vegeta called out their names making sure everyone was there, after hearing 'here' he sat down with a thud

"Let's go!" he yelled at the driver

It was a long way to the other school they were bored and cold some were asleep frustrating their seat partner with their snores or with their heads on their shoulders, others were play wrestling or telling jokes making everyone laugh. Vegeta ran to the back seats sitting next to kakarot

"Hey there haven't seen you in a while" kakarot wrapped his arm around him

"He finally fell asleep" the cute cheerleader snuggled closer hugging his lower body tightly

"Vegeta!" bulma squealed

"What!" he squealed back

"Come I need your help!"

He looked up at his boyfriends face "she is so annoying sometimes"

"Ask her what she wants" he kissed his forehead

"What do you want!"

"I need you to help us with our makeup!"

"Ask jayy to help you!"

"He's already helping jenny and angel is doing lunch's hair!"

"Why can't I be alone for a sec with my boyfriend?" he mumbled pulled away from the warm hug

Kakarot looked over at the girls smiling when vegeta was surrounded by makeup sets and girls yelling 'me first!' 'No me first!' vegeta's eye twitched pushing them away he took deep breathes them he pulled on bulma's hair making her scream. Yamcha heard the cry of help turning around he jumped up running towards the girls thinking she would rescue her but was stopped by a strong hand over his chest

"Sit Romeo everything is ok" ten pulled on his jacket sitting him back on his seat

"Vegeta! My hair!"

"ah shut up!" kneeling in front of her fisrt he began with her eyebrows using a brown pencil he began at the thickest part giving her brow small strokes all the way to the opposite end of her eyebrow the with his finger tip he slowly stroke from the thickest part to the thinnest part making it look more natural then he took the brush and some dark blue eye shadow making sure it was the same color of her clothes then he went on with a bit of blush and some lip gloss then with mascara making her eyes big and beautiful

"Wow she looks beautiful geta!" jayy stopped with what he was doing taking a closer look at her, the rest agreed getting more excited. The boy was better in doing makeup than the whole bunch of girls put together. Believe me I know lots of guys who are very good doing makeup. And they're straight!

"Damn right she does I'm the best in this shit" he had a smug look but it vanished when one of the cheerleaders let out a snort he looked back at the blonde girl, she was one of the few cheerleaders vegeta hated

"I've seen better" she gave him a smirk. He had that little smirk everyone loved

"Don't hate"

"Pft I'm only telling the truth"

"Bitch please I can remove 99% of your so called 'BEAUTY' with a fuckin Kleenex" he smiled

She smiled back "there's this old saying that has been through many generations I believe it goes something like 'fuck you'" she flipped him off getting everyone's attention

"That was cute…let me just tell you this sweetie you are one of the many girls that use a lot of makeup right? Seriously take it easy it's called a 'FACE' not a coloring book"

"Burn!" jayy snapped his fingers in her face

"Twinkle twinkle little whore close your legs they're not a door" he made the rest laugh with his short song

"Whatever fuckin cock addicts"

"What!" angel was with the two boys now.

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't hear me? Let me repeat it COCK ADDICTS got it?"

"C'mon guys stop it" kakarot pulled on vegeta hand while the girls pulled on the other boys

"Manstash"

"What did you say!" she got on her feet turning him face to face

"What the hell is going on there!" came the outburst from a grumpy coach, kakarot gently pushed vegeta behind him but vegeta was going to kill this bitch now so was jayy and angel. The three cute boys were pulled away from her by the football players. After the fight they could see the school a few distance away kakarot was getting more and more nervous the felling of barfin was there again

"Let's go team!" the coach was the first to set out followed by a cheering team and cheerleaders

They were dressed up with their gear just waiting for the game to begin, there were a lot of people cheering out different names the cheerleaders from the other team went on cheering doing their thing along with the music and the mascot was dancing and jumping around it was half human half alien it looked pretty cool when they were done the cheerleaders from kakarot's school ran onto the field kakarot was putting on his blue wristbands when the music started quickly he pushed through the players so he could look at vegeta who had a grin on his face and was doing those difficult tricks in the air and moving his hips along with the music

_You can't stop can't can't can't stop you can't stop can't can't stop…_

_My hair looks like cotton candy  
My heart is made of sequins  
Blow pops and meat cleavers  
Gimme something sweet sweet sweet sweet gimme something gimme something gimme something sweet sweet sweet sweet sweet sweet_

My skin looks like vanilla  
My mouth is made of sugar  
Syringes in cupcakes  
Gimme something sweet  
I'm good enough to eat oh Yeaaah.. ooohhh

You can't stop… staring at me  
You can't stop… I'm good enough to eat  
You can't stop…sticky sweet you can't stop…oooohh You can't stop…staring at me  
You can't stop…I'm good enough to eat  
You can't stop…sticky sweet you can't stop STOP…

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumor I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryin find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!

The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryin find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn Girl!...

Damn, you a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you a sexy bitch!

Damn Girl!...

Their mascot was doing backflips, cartwheels, splits in the air, dancing and jumping he was a cool green dragon. I think we all know who that dragon was, once they were done the crowd cheered. It was time. The game was going to start. The victory or the misery was getting close. Putting on his helmet kakarot followed his team out into the sun hearing the people cheer and the applause his eyes were locked with the intense green eyes of his coach, Mr. Vegeta walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Are you ok boy?"

"I'm n-nervous that's all"

"Why? It's not the first time you play"

"Yeah I know but what if I screw up?"

"Hey if we lose it will be alright you just keep your cool and let it flow"

"alright" kakarot smiled, he walked up to the referee followed by krilin and yamcha coming face to face with other three guys the color of the 'mutants' clothes was black with purple and the 'saiyans' was a bark blue with orange, they waited till the old man took a coin out of his pocket then he pointed at the opposite player

"Face" the guy's voice was very husky

Then up went the coin then to the ground the mutants would do the kickoff. Both leaders shook hands going their separate ways. Walking back to the rest of the team to meet in a huddle, he waved excited at his brother raditz who had a big smile next to him his father and the twins had their fingers crossed sending him good luck. Everyone was ready for the 'mutants' to start the kickoff. The kicker was 10 yards away from the ball then he ran as fast as he could kicking it with all his force but luckily Anthony caught the ball and began running, his goal was the end zone. The players tackled the opposite team as Anthony ran through them but was sent to the ground. The game has begun…vegeta watched nervously as the game went on he feared something bad would happen to kakarot the damn commentator only making him more nervous. It was a very brutal, savage and exciting game

"BLUE 58 BLUE 58 SET HUT!" he heard kakarot's husky voice making chills run down his spine. After a while they cheered when their team finally scored. When the players went back to their position something went wrong something the referee didn't or didn't want to see

"TIME OUT!" kakarot cried getting everyone's attention, the boy walked up to the referee taking his helmet off he had an angry look on his face

"Aren't you gonna do something!" he yelled in the man's face, the coach pulled him away from the referee he could feel that kakarot would punch him in any second the coach tried to talk with the referee but kakarot was to angry

"Coach you better keep that kid away from me before I disqualify you for aggression!" he yelled at Mr. Vegeta…damn fat guy was scared of the teen

"Kakarot stop it!" the coach signaled the others to take him away

"It was a fuckin facemask penalty!" he struggled.

Coach came back with the news that the referee said he hadn't seen anything but luckily he didn't disqualify them he warned kakarot no to do anything stupid…the quarterback was thinking a revenge plan

"Huddle" the team crouched down

"Man that was bullshit" yamcha sneered

"What a fuckin sell out" Derek shook his head

"What do you guys say if we give this referee a little lesson?" kakarot smiled

"What'cha planning?" brock was excited with the plan.

"Ever heard of the nutcracker?" he had an evil smile making them smile back.

Back on their positions the 'saiyans' had the ball, kakarot smiled dropping to his stance hoping his plan would work. His mind worked one thousand per second on his evil plan taking a deep breath the plan was going to action

"RED 42 RED 42 SET…HUT!" the ball snapped to his hands and he threw it with all his might right to the referee's balls. The game stopped

"Oooooohhhh!" the crowd roared and laughed their heads off. The next huddle kakarot couldn't even speak neither could the others it was just too good! They would go for it again same play…

"RED 42…RED 42 SET…HUT!" he took the ball and threw it to the referee again

"Hahahahaha!" the crowd laughed with the players somehow everyone thought the ref deserved it for being a friggin sell out. While the referee was on the ground kakarot crouched down next to him

"How about you play fair now huh what do ya say?"

"O…k"

"Good" he smiled getting up. Now the real game was on.

The saiyans were beating the shit out of the mutants, they scored again and again. Sure the mutants scored but it wasn't enough to reach the saiyans, the clocked ran the game was almost over. Kakarot decided to take the risk and make the final touchdown, so dropping to his stance he gave the signal. The ball snapped he ran as his legs would let him, the others chased after him tackling the mutants, kakarot jumped high his tackler fell face down he kept on running, he was almost there. Seconds away to end the game. A player grabbed onto his jersey but he kept on running. And then…

"TOUCHDOWN…THE SAIYANS WIN!" the commentator yelled as the crowd cheered, Mr. Vegeta fell on his knees he was filled with joy

"We won!" the team ran up to kakarot celebrating their victory. The mascot hugged kakarot and ruffled his crazy hair, the cheerleaders joined the winners

"Sweet face!" kakarot caught vegeta spinning him around and kissed him with happiness

"Kakarot!" a familiar voice called. It was his father he put vegeta back down and ran into his father's arms the way a 5 year would when his papa came back from work

"I'm so proud of you son!"

"Thanks dad!" he was back on the floor. Then he was in another pair of strong arms

"Good job little brother"

"Thanks big fella" he gave a small squeeze to his brother's shoulder

"Goku!" the twins yelled hugging their big brother. He remembered the girls wanted to meet vegeta and vegeta wanted to meet the girls

"Girls wait here" he rushed back into the crowd and was gone for a while then he came back with a boy over his shoulder, they could only see his small back and his waist

"Let go of me baka!" vegeta's cheeks were red

"Vegeta I want you to meet my dad" he placed vegeta back on the floor turning him to face his father. Vegeta had his eyes wide, it was a copy of kakarot! Black crazy hair, intense black eyes, gorgeous face, the only difference was that he had a scar on his left cheek

"Nice to meet you sir" vegeta bowed his head

"Call me bardock kid" he gave a smile

_Gorgeous…WHAT! _He shook his head and laughed nervously

"Vegeta this is raditz" vegeta smiled at the guy. For some reason raditz felt extremely attracted to him…who wouldn't? The boy was pretty and had a lovely body and had these beautiful big mint green eyes and his skin looked like if it were porcelain, raditz shivered vegeta looked sexy in those shorts that barely covered his rump and that tight dark blue t-shirt

"And these are the twins"

"Hi vegeta I'm Maddison!"

"I'm Alison!"

"And I'm vegeta!" he smiled crouching to meet them in eye level they were so cute

"Can you show me how to do a split!" Alison cheered in his face making him blush a bit

"Sure but it's kinda-"

"Painful?" Maddison answered for him

"Yeah but you'll get used to it I promise" he winked

"Do you do gymnastic?" Alison blinked curios eyes at him

"Yeah in gym class but I don't like it that much"

"Vegeta we should get going…your dad is calling us"

"awww!" the girls whined and hugged vegeta goodbye "aww!" he gave kakarot puppy dog eyes but got a 'no' in response

"You win. It was nice to meet you Mr. Bardock…bye raditz" raditz' voice disappeared so he gave him a nod

"I'll see you later dad"

"Alright"

After saying that kakarot took vegeta's small hand in his, vegeta waved bye to kakarot's family, both lovers walked through the field towards the exit and stepped inside the bus cheering all the way to their destiny which I think was going to be a restaurant cuz they were starving!

_**Finally! I finished did you like it huh huh huh?**_

_**I know I sucked at describing the game…hey I'm a girl I don't know much about football dude!**_

_**The songs I used were 'cupcakes taste like violence' by Jeffree star (if you don't know who he is…you've been missin a lot!) the song fits perfectly with goku and we all know why!**_

_**And I also used 'sexy bitch' by david guetta cuz really guys admit it…vegeta is a sexy bitch **_

_**See ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Meme: Karly u no own DBZ**_

_**Me: would you stop sayin that! I know!**_

_**This fuckin meme is gettin on my nerves anyways guys here is the next chapter I feel very lazy right now…..it's rainin….and I'm watching the nightmare before Christmas! One of the many random movies of my favorite director TIM BURTON!**_

**CHAPTER 8: TRANSFER**

Vegeta was fast asleep, next to his face a small kitten was curled up in a ball. Outside the stars shined a wonderful performance, the moon showed off her white gown giving light to the homeless, the leaves whispered their secrets as the cold wind blew. The door to his room opened in a crack letting a bit of light in then it was opened completely, the stranger stepped in making sure he didn't wake the pretty boy, slowly he made his way to the side of the bed. The stranger was about to touch the boy when a very loud hiss came from a feline that was wide awake showing his fangs and it's fur stood on end. Vegeta flinched opening his eyes he looked at the kitten then at the stranger standing a few inches away from him, he was afraid and angry without thinking twice he punched the stranger's face sending him to the ground, he quickly jumped off his bed and turned the lights on…his eyes went wide

"RAFU!" he ran to his big brother kneeling next to him

"Damn that hurt! Father trained you well" he rubbed his now bruised cheek

"Hehe yeah father said it's personal defense" he helped him on his feet

"I'm lucky it wasn't a gun huh?"

"I missed you so much" he wrapped his hands around him squeezing tight

"I missed you too V" returning the embrace he heard a hiss looking at the bed he hissed back at the kitten making it more aggressive. Rafu was a copy of vegeta the difference between them was that rafu was taller, stronger, had brown eyes like his mother, voice was a lot huskier and had his left ear pierced…

"That neko hates me"

"He hates almost everybody that gets close to me except father"

"Hm. Anyways V guess what?"

"What?" he pulled from the embrace

"I am a ninja" he smiled

"No you're not"

"Did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm not the world doesn't understand fellas like me" he smiled ruffling his brother's hair "get back to sleep kid it's 5:30"

"What! I go to school at 7 sharp!" his eye twitched

"Ooooooo that's bad…you better start dressing now"

Mr. Vegeta took the day off from hell so rafu took vegeta to school. Vegeta laughed all the way with the stupid funny things he said and did, it's been long since he had this fun with his brother when they were younger they always were fighting but they came closer when their mother died. Rafu saw his brother looking out the window, he smiled sucking his finger and sticking it in his ear

"Aaahhh! Rafuuuu!" he punched his side

"It's a sign of brother love" he stopped in front of the high school building

"Nice. I have rafu germs in my head they will eat my brain"

He laughed when rafu pouted saying goodbye to him he rushed up the stairs hearing his brother yell 'love you!' he was quickly surrounded by jayy and angel they grabbed both his arms smiling they also waved bye at rafu who raised his eyebrow and waved back.

"Why is everyone here?"

"Didn't you hear sunshine!?"

"No"

"New guys and bitches are getting transferred to our school!" jayy opened the door letting them in

"So?"

"We have permission of free lesson till lunch time"

"What school are they from?"

"Ummm I think they saidfrom….Spirit High School"

Vegeta's pack fell on the floor making the boys turn to him, he stopped in his walk with his eyes wide open, he looked…shocked. Jayy and angel stared at him worried. But…why was he shocked? Jayy snapped his fingers in his face but nothing…did vegeta know someone from that school? Was it a bad person? Vegeta began to tremble he looked at his friends, grabbing quickly his pack he ran up to his locker shoving everything inside then his back was against it.

_S-spirit…high school? No it can't be…I just hope __**he**__ doesn't show up, oh please god no…_

"Vegeta?" the voice boomed in his head making him flinch, looking up his eyes met with his boyfriend's face

"Kakarot…" he wrapped his arm around his waist, kakarot cupped his chin meeting his eyes

"Are you ok babe?"

"No"

"Why? What happened? Is your father ok?" he had a concerned look.

"He's fine it's just…nothing" he shook his head looking the other way but was forced to look into a pair of black orbs

"Tell me"

"You heard about the transfer?"

"Uhh yeah bulma told me"

"It's just…there's this guy in that school named Frieza…"

"And?"

"And well…he once tried to…to…oh kakarot I can't tell you!"

"Hey remember…I'll always be there for you" he kissed his nose

"…he tried to…r-rape me"

"What!?" he made the small boy take a few steps away "I'm gonna kill him"

"Please kakarot no…maybe he doesn't come to this school"

"You're right but if he does just remember that you're not the kid he can fuck with anymore"

A teacher called for everyone's attention giving the news that the new students would arrive at the third lesson she also said that the headteacher wanted them to be nice and show the students around the school, the more she said the more vegeta was getting nervous he felt safe when kakarot hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear letting him know that everything would be ok and he will protect him from that pervert fucker. Once dismissed the group ran off to the field sitting on the grass, kakarot was between vegeta's legs his head against the small chest and vegeta's arms around his shoulders, they rest talked about the new ones wondering how they would be and look like it one of them would be in their class or not

"Psst vegeta" he looked at kakarot and smiled, his lips were in a pout kissing them softly he smiled against the thick lips. Yes each day that passed his love grew stronger and stronger for him, he wished it lasted forever

"I love you baka" he whispered

"I love you more"

"Uh uh I do"

"Awww you guys gonna fight?"

"Shut up 18"

And so finally it was time for the new students to arrive everyone waited by then a bus arrived in front of the school with a lot of students abroad one by one the boy and girls stepped off to be received by the headteacher and the teachers

"Welcome to Dragonfire High School" she smiled greeting them

Everything seemed to go ok, the others were showing the rest around and talking to them so they could get used to Dragonfire High. Vegeta and kakarot were in the same position, yamcha invaded bulma's space….as usual. Krilin held onto 18's hand they were finally going out. Ten and lunch were just talking…about their new relationship. It was peaceful. Sitting there. Under the cloudy sky. It was perfect, kakarot's eyes were getting heavy the way vegeta ran his fingers through his hair was very very relaxing. But it didn't last long. The headteacher made her way towards them. She had her hands on her hips and her foot did a little tap rhythm. Ugly look on her face too. The teens looked up at her with calmness and with lazy smiles, only making her more pissed, she pointed at them with a trembling finger….why was she so pissed off? They asked

"May I ask why are you not doing anything if I said very clear to show your schoolmates around!?"

"Sorry Mrs. Bird"

"And for you Mr. Ouji and Mr. Son do me the favor to keep your romance off the school grounds!"

Vegeta gave her a smirk and kakarot had his hand on the back of his head while he laughed sitting up. She huffed and stomped away, they all got up from the comfortable place and looked for hopeless people. Out of nowhere someone came running to them

"GETAAAAAAAA!" The huge guy swept vegeta off the ground spinning him around. Why do they like to spin him?

"Heel beast heel! Down boy down!" he hit the guy's head gently. The huge boy got him back to the ground

"I hate it when you do that!" he smoothed his uniform

"Hehe sorry geta" the guy smiled

Strong arms hugged vegeta "who's he?"

"Air please!" he pulled away smoothing his clothes again

"kakarot-" he was cut off by the guy

"Nice to meet you kakarot! I'm nappa! Vegeta's friend since kinder garden!"

"Nice to meet you too" he snatched his hand away from the killing grip after vegeta presented him to the rest

"Who kicked your ass?" yamcha asked looking at his face

"Long story dude"

"We have time" ten shrugged

"Alright…my cousin kicked my sorry ass"

"Nappa don't tell me you did something stupid and bad" vegeta rubbed his temple.

"Uuuuhhhhh well…he thinks I raped his girl…is that bad?"

"What do you mean 'is that bad?' of course it is moron!" nappa flinched at the outburst…meh he was used to it.

"So did you?" bulma asked

"Did what?" he asked confused

"Raped her?" 18 asked

"Raped who?" he asked still confused. Vegeta's rage broke…not good

"DID YOU RAPE THE GOD DAMN SLUT YOU STUPID BAKA! STOP SMOKING WEED IT'S KILLIN YOUR FUCKIN BRAIN CELLS YOU FUCKIN DRUG ADDICT!" everyone except nappa and kakarot took a step back

"Ooooohhh that! Well…yes and no"

"Yes and no?" they took a step close when vegeta was calm in kakarot's arms

"YES cuz I did fuck her and NO cuz the bitch has been offerin her body to me ever since I met her. You see me and my cousin wanted to get high at his place so he sent me off to his girl's house cuz she has weed, heroin, crack, crystal, a lot of shit, so I got to her house knocked but no one answered, I was about to head back when I heard her call me from her room, she gave me the keys I went in and waited for her in the living room…"

"And?" they asked

"Oh yeah…what was I sayin? Right! When she came down she only had a very small towel around her body, If the towel were smaller I would have seen her bush, anyways I got all fuckin nervous and was thinkin _nappa go home now!_ But my fuckin legs wouldn't move. Ah shit I was burning the bitch began to dirty talk me. Damn. She was all like 'wanna take a ride' and 'ever wonder how my skin tastes like?' _yes_ I thought but dude she was my cousin's girl I can't I won't betray him like that. That's when she takes the towel off, bam I went rock hard like that *snaps fingers* shit she was wow! Fine curves, beautiful skin, her body beggin me to take her. I said screw it I'm gonna fuck you till you go blind bitch…and it happened"

"Ugh! God damn it nappa!" vegeta covered his red face

"That is so not right" the girls agreed with bulma

"Wow nappa that was…risky man" kakarot laid his head on vegeta's shoulder

"What it was fun…but then I felt sick and filthy…so I got high and felt good again"

"Holy shit man" krilin like the rest couldn't believe it

"Geta can I borrow some money please"

"What for?"

"…stuff" vegeta shook his head handing him the money

"I don't know how my cousin found out the fact is that she said that I raped her and blah blah blah, my cousin went to my house we got into this nasty fight my dad also got involved in it…and he sent me to live with my 'mom' if I could call her that she's more busy in getting drunk than talking to me…plus she hates me, she thinks I'm the reason my dad left her. I couldn't stand her regrets she couldn't stand me. So she sent me to live in the garage which believe is pretty cozy"

"Did she sue you for 'raping' her cuz if she didn't that means the bitch really did offer herself and she was blaming everything on you"

"No actually she didn't"

"I knew it" they began talking about politic making nappa's head spin

Kakarot caressed vegeta's cheek, their eyes were locked, slowly kakarot cupped his chin giving him a smile that made every living creature melt his fingers traced vegeta's nape all the way down his spine stopping a few inches above his rump. Vegeta blushed fiercely he hated when kakarot smiled at him like that, making his heart reacted like that with just a simple touch of his fingers, next thing he knew their lips were a few inches away making his breath was caught in his throat, kakarot was torturing him by brushing their lips together making sure they didn't kiss, next they touched foreheads never breaking eye contact. Kakarot had the habit to trace vegeta's lips with his thumb, he smirked when vegeta mouthed 'please' he was beggin to be kissed by those thick lips that were just a few inches away. Their eyes were closed and their lips were glued together moving in slow motion the others blushed looking away

What they didn't notice was a snake named chichi she turned red with fury as she watched her ex-boyfriend kiss the sexy cheerleader, but what really pissed her off was that kakarot had never looked at her like that! He didn't even kiss her like he was kissing him! They looked so…so…in love. Ugh! She huffed walking up to the headteacher whispered the scene in her ear.

They flinched when they heard the headteacher scream at them from the crowd, quickly the players went off to find stupid lost people followed by nappa who wanted to explore the goodies and the girls went off to the bathroom to get fixed up vegeta stayed with jayy and angel just standing there. That until jayy pointed to guy making vegeta's eyes grow wide

"He looks like goku vegeta!" jayy whispered. The boy was dressed in the schools uniform, his pack flung over his shoulder and had his headphones around his neck giving him an air of a 'bad boy'

He was right he looked like kakarot, the hair, height, same figures, eyes, the difference was that he had darker skin and had an evil sexy smirk. The guy felt his glare looking straight at vegeta he smiled and mouthed 'can you help me?' slightly blushing he gave the tanned guy a nod and walked up to him

"Hi" the guy said

"Hi ummm…well I guess I should say welcome to Dragonfire high"

"Thanks…care to show me around?" he smiled but nothing compared to kakarot's sweet, sexy smile that he loved so much

"Sure but can I ask you I question first?"

"Of course you can" he smiled

"Are you related to kakarot?"

_Why do they always say- wait a minute! Kakarot is here!? He studies here!? Oh this too good to be true! _"Are you talking about kakarot son? The hungry endless pit?"

"Yep that's him" he tilt his head to the side

"Gladly…no. I'm not even close to his blood. If I were I would have killed myself years ago"

"Oh. Well then…I'm vegeta" he stretched his hand

"Turles." He caressed vegeta's knuckles with his thumb

Blushing he pulled his hand away "f-follow me"

Chichi smiled when she say the two boys leave _this is gonna be good_ running off she found kakarot and his friends…yamcha was fooling around with a freshman year student the boy was trying to get his glasses back from the rude damn senior! She crossed her arms…will they ever grow up?

"Goku!" they looked at her. Kakarot rubbed his eyes frustrated

"You gonna go?" yamcha gave the glasses back to the kid getting a dirty look

"Yeah, I'm gonna see what she wants" he made his way slowly to her

"What do you want?"

"Do you always have to be so cold with me?"

"Life sucks"

"Whatever…I only came to tell you to be careful with that hot guy that's with your boyfriend, who seems to be very comfortable by his side" she was about to leave when kakarot stood in front of her

"What guy?"

"I think his name is…Turles." She pushed him aside laughing deep in her throat

_Turles…I thought I would never see your face again _his eyes began searching for vegeta not listening to what his friends were saying till finally he stopped the cheerleader with his old rival. Eye twitching he pushed through the people not caring if he was called 'dumbass' by them, he cleared his throat getting their attention

"Hey kakarot! I was looking for you this is-"

"Turles we've met before…"

"Long time no see kakarot" he smiled. Kakarot stood their staring at him his fist clinched

"Awww kakarot…don't tell me you're still angry for what happened in middle school?"

"Middle school?" vegeta tilt his head to the side looking at the tall boy, kakarot said nothing he didn't move from where he was. What was turles talking about?

"I see you are…hey I said I was sorry"

He scoffed "no you're not sorry…you meant what you did"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" both said

"Well if you don't mind me, this gorgeous creature is showing me around school"

"The gorgeous creature is mine"

"Says who?"

"I do" vegeta was in between them. Why did they dislike each other?

"Hello! I need air!" he pushed them apart

"Kakarot don't be so mean. He just got here. I'm only showing him around school" he smiled

"Yeah kakarot don't be so mean with me" he grabbed vegeta's shoulders

"Keep your fuckin hands off him"

"Stop fighting!...gee kakarot look we'll talk later ok"

"I…but…what…"

"C'mon you don't want the headteacher to punish us do you?"

"No…but" before he could speak more vegeta and turles were gone. He felt like punching someone! He felt like crying! He felt like…he bumped with a very short kid. Must've been hard cuz the boy landed on the ground, his pack landing next to him

"I'm so sorry" he offered the kid a hand, taking his pack handing it back to the boy

"It's ok thank you" he looked at the ground

"So what's your name" he followed the kid, walking by his side

"Ummm…uub"

"I'm kakarot but everyone calls me goku…except my father and some other people" uub walked faster trying to get away from him but he couldn't kakarot would keep up with him

"Why you running? Want me to show you around school?"

"No"

"Why? You're transferred I have to show you around"

"No thank you"

"hey kid stop being so stubborn" finally uub gave up from his escape and let kakarot guide him, he was embarrassed when kakarot yanked his pack and flung it over his shoulder, smiled and talked some more

"What grade you crossing freshman? Sophomore?"

"How old do you think I am?" he sounded offended

"Umm dunno 14, 15 years old?"

Uub laughed shaking his head "no! I'm 17!" he laughed some more

"17!? Holy shit but…but you look younger" he blushed

"I know…everybody says that but no I'm 17 and I'm crossing 11th grade"

"Wow…my boyfriend's the same age as you"

"You…have…a boyfriend?" he was a little hurt…but he didn't know why

"Yeah he's names vegeta…he's a nice person."

"Oh…I'd like to get to know him" he smiled

After a while of showing them around it was lunch break every five seconds kakarot would look over at vegeta…he was still with turles! He was getting very annoyed. Turles. How could he describe turles? Well they were in middle school together. Turles did awful pranks on him…every single day. They always called them 'twins.' Kakarot grabbed the courage one day and got involved in a nasty fight with him. Luckily he won, but that didn't stop turles from stealing his first girlfriend. Turles was a life ruiner, a party pooper, a love stealer! But he won't let him get away with it…not this time. He snapped he's head to them again. Vegeta was laughing! Turles made him laugh!? How dare him! He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was krilin

"Don't make a fuss about it"

"Sorry pal won't listen to you now" he stood up leaving his friends confused trying not to rush to the table where his boyfriend and that pooper were talking

"Hey guys sorry for the interruption but I think I'll take this for you turles" he grabbed his tray with turles food

"Kakarot he's still not finished"

"He's not oh I'm sorry here you go" he smashed it against turles head, without thinking twice turles punched his face, both punched each other hard

"Kakarot stop!" vegeta was screaming his head off over the crowd who were yelling 'fight!'

Kakarot grabbed on to turles both falling to the ground, turles underneath him covering his head from kakarot's flying fists

"Get off me man!" he tried to push him away but failed only receiving more punches, ten and yamcha pulled kakarot away from him, krilin helped turles on his feet. He wiped the blood off his mouth looking back at kakarot

"Not so tough now are you?" he smiled at turles

"You caught me off guard"

"What is going on here!" the headteacher made her way between the students, her eyes wide when she saw turles face

"Who started it?" she asked but got no response

"No one is going to answer!?"

"It was goku Mrs. Bird!" chichi pointed at him

"Is it true Mr. Son?"

His jaw went tight "Yes."

"Follow me to my office"

Giving one last look at vegeta he followed the angry woman to his destiny. Vegeta knew he was jealous…he had the right to be. But it was very unnecessary brining up a fight.

Kakarot sat in front of his desk listening to every word the woman yelled at him. She reminded him about the rules, and the ones he broke, and about the orders she had gave everyone, she talked and talked and talked till finally she relaxed a bit her foot doing the same tap rhythm. He's been in trouble other times but this one was worse than the rest, he has never started a fight in the cafeteria or in any place of school…well except the one with broly. But the rest were outside the school grounds. Meh he'll get over it fast

"You will have detention at the end of the day and are suspended one week…do you agree?"

_What!? This isn't fuckin middle school!_ "I'm no one to disagree"

"Hm. Good answer"

"May I go now?"

"Yes you may but I need to have a talk with your father tomorrow at 9 a.m."

"Sorry but my father would be at his job at that time"

"Is there anyone older than you?"

_No _"yes my brother raditz"

"Good. Tell him I need to see him tomorrow"

"Yes ma'am" leaving the office he walked through the empty hall to his locker opened it up, looking at his mother's photograph. He remembered the times she said to be a good boy at school and never fight with anyone no matter what, he was embarrassed and very late for English.

Vegeta looked out the window, thinking about many things. How was kakarot? Was he mad at him? Did he do something wrong? He was just trying to be nice! For god's sake! He looked at the sky then at his shoes he was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice bulma calling him

"Vegeta" she whispered tapping on his shoulder

Flinching he looked "what"

"Look!" she pointed up front. Looking to where she was pointing his eyes went wide and his heart was beating fast. There standing next to the math teacher was him. Frieza. Staring at him with lustful eyes. For some reason he wasn't afraid…we was angry! He wanted revenge! Blood! Pleading! Everything but fear. Frieza winked his eye at him then gave him a smile

_You are so dead…_vegeta smirked back.

Frieza couldn't take his eyes off vegeta during the whole class, god knows what nasty things were going on in his mind…vegeta had his own plans. He remembered when they were in 5th grade and nappa made this nasty liquid packed in balloons. It was his revenge against a teacher! She failed him in her class so she had to pay…frieza was gonna suffer the same consequences. Not only frieza but his…minions.

School was almost over so vegeta had to hurry in his plans…it didn't take him long to find nappa who was eating a kid's left over lunch who was trying to get his pack back from the monster! nappa smiled waving 'hi!' to vegeta swallowing hard he pushed the kid away

"what's up?" he cleaned his mouth

"I need a favor"

"uuuuhhh what kind?"

"Frieza is here"

"The lizard…hmm…yeah I know what you got in mind but it will cost you"

Vegeta crossed his arms thought about it a sec. then gave him a nod

"How much?"

"Like 80 bucks"

"80! What for!?"

"Weed." He shrugged

"I thought that shit was cheap as hell!"

"Nope it's really expensive…so do we have a deal?"

"Can I get I discount? For being your friend?"

"Now that you mention it…40 bucks"

"Fine" he sighed

"Ok it will take like 3 minutes to make my 'master piece' for him and his minions"

Thanking him he rushed off to gym class he was late the teacher was probably gonna punish him with chin stands or make him stand on his hands for the whole class or something worse…worth it.

Kakarot made his way to detention and it was boring as hell the only ones there was a bunch of freshman kids and only a few juniors. Looking at the ceiling he wondered what his friends and boyfriend were doing. Maybe fooling around like they always do, his boyfriend maybe was with…turles. No no he shook his head he trusted vegeta he was not with turles right now.

But what he didn't know was that vegeta and nappa were having fun ruining frieza's and his minions day.

_**Sucks! Yes I know…but hey I finished didn't i? anyways guys thanks for all your nice reviews, follows, favorites whatever! I liked the idea of a TRANSFER cuz that's exactly what happened at my school…hehe**_

_**See ya my sexy people!**_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hello everyone!

So this note is to let you guys know that i won't be writing in a little while, don't kill me

The reason why I have not updated is because…I know this is personal but really if I don't tell you guys this I think I'm gonna exploded

The first reason why I have not continued, well let's say my parents are not getting along…meh who the fuck am I kidding they don't get along at all! But really I don't give a damn what they do about their life and marriage. The only 2 persons I worry about is my 7 year old lil sister and my 3 year old baby bro, I am just a left over like my other siblings. Second reason is a don't know I'm having rage problems? Whatever so in one of my 'crisis' I punched? Kicked? I can't remember but I 'accidently' fucked up my laptop screen. So yeah that is how my parents are in their so called relationship. Hehe maybe you're thinking "she is a cold hearted bitch" I'm sorry if you get that picture of me.

Anyways YES I will finish the story for your sake and NO I did not forget about it. Well gotta go cuz I'm in a public internet and so I can't write you know what here *evil smile* so guys thanks for such nice comments! And if you wanna flame me go ahead I don't care I will find it interesting.

I LOVE YOU ALL ME SEXY PPL I'll read you later!

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello ppl! I'm back just like a promised!...yeah yeah I know I said that I would gone for a while but guess what!?**_

_**C'mon guess!...no? ok my boyfriend came to my house and said what'cha doin? I answered collecting money…he said "you finally decided to marry me?"…yeah I know weird I'm only 16! But then I forgot he's 18 hehe so I told everything I told you guys and he laughed at me! then he took my laptop and connected it to a funny looking blue cable my sister's PC have and guess what I saw my documents! Damn you should have seen me that day I almost cried! Anyways….**_

_**Before the meme bugs me I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAH! **_

_**I thank ALL of you for your awesome reviews…MY SEXY PEOPLE!**_

_**FB means flashback**_

**CHAPTER 9: APOLOGIZE**

_**FB:**_

Kakarot sat on the small bench outside the headteacher's office he could hear her telling raditz the same things she said to him of course the fuckin slut added a piece that didn't fit in the damn puzzle…but what could he do? He was only a student. He could wait for what was coming, maybe a good yell from his father was most likely and a punishment. No car for a week or so, no T.V, no beer. That's what hurt him the most…beer! The yummy liquid that made you feel happy! Nooooo! They can't that away from him, over his dead, hard, warm, tanned, muscular…body!

_Vegeta _he chewed his lower lip. One week he will be gone. One week turles. One week vegeta alone. He chewed harder, he was dying of jealousy, he's never been jealous before with chichi he didn't care if she talked with other guys but vegeta and chichi are two VERY different people.

The door from her office opened raditz thanked the woman closing the door and sitting next to kakarot, his long mane touched the floor. Kakarot didn't know what to say he was embarrassed.

"Who won?" raditz crossed his arms

"Huh?" he looked confused. What was raditz talking about?

"Who won? You or turles?"

"Me of course" he sounded offended

"Hm. Looks like 4 years of kick boxing we took really worked huh?" he chuckled

"I guess they did!" he had his hand on the back of his neck laughing nervously

"I can't hide this from dad"

"Help?" he shrugged

"I'll try…c'mon" he got up and began to walk, kakarot was puzzled he thought raditz would react differently

"You comin or what!?" he was already at the door letting the light in

"Yeah!" he ran up to him. Both brothers leaving school for some breakfast

_**End of FB**_

Yawning he stretched his arms it was Sunday in the afternoon tomorrow he was going back to hell, raditz had just left back to college and he was alone at home. His father and the twins were at his grandparents' house. As he thought he was grounded but not badly only two weeks without his car, he wasn't able to go the bar with his friends this weekend. But he still had enough beer in the fridge. He flipped on his stomach his arms folded under his head, he was bored and tired. He laughed when his stomach rumbled loudly, he just ate ten minutes ago yawning once more he crawled off his bed and downstairs to the kitchen.

He munched the leftover chicken his father had made smiling happily, he almost chocked when the phone rang. Swallowing hard he rushed towards it

"Hello?"

/"Yo! Goku it's me ten"/

"Oh what's up?"

/"where are you?"/

"Uhh…my house duh"

/"what? Why? Aren't you gonna come over to the bar?"/

"I can't I'm grounded"

He could hear ten laugh then he heard the others laugh too

/"what are you dude? 10? C'mon you can't be serious"/

"I'm dead serious my father took away my car for two weeks "

/"Hmm that's bad…bulma will pick you up"/

"What? Bulma's there?" he felt butterflies in his stomach

/"yeah so what do you say?"/

"Is vegeta gonna be there?"

/"No. he had plans"/

"P-plans?"

/"hey! Don't worry his hanging out with his brother"/ he laughed more

He sighed in relief "Fine."

/"Ok see you in a while"/

"Right"

He took a deep breath wiping the sweat off his forehead. What the hell was wrong with him!? He thought for a moment vegeta had plans with turles! Oh god he never thought he would be this jealous. But vegeta was vegeta the ruler of his mind, thoughts and dreams. Just taking a look into those minty green eyes and he could actually control your senses, a small smile from him and he leaves you breathless. Vegeta is just…perfect.

Dressed in some black jeans, sneakers and an orange sleeveless hoodie he rushed out the door into bulma's van. For some reason none of her friends were there…odd

At the bar the first thing bulma yelled was 'shots!' and from there on the shots and beer were endless. She drank along with the guys, she was wasted in a few minutes and she was all over yamcha, she kissed krilin on the cheek she danced for ten who had his head down covering his eyes, and she was lucky kakarot caught her before she would slip

"Wow you're very strong" she winked

"Uhh yamcha" he was nervous when she began to run her hands up and down his arms

"Make out with me" she wrapped her hands on his neck

"Bulma stop it!" she was yanked away from the terrified guy

"What! I was just fooling around!" she laughed

The men looked at kakarot, who had wide eyes and was staring at her terrified. Pushing down their laughter they went on drinking

"A drunk girl is the number two in my scary list" he sighed looking at krilin

"Which one is the first?" they looked at him with curious eyes

"Needles!" he, his friends, the bar guy and some other folks laughed at his 'phobia'

It was past 3:30 a.m. kakarot tumbled to the door waving bye at his drunk friends, he slowly opened the door to his house, slowly closed it and carefully tip toed trying to reach the stairs to his room. He made it half way when

CLICK

The lights to the living room went on and he heard someone clear his throat. He was so dead, beyond dead

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN!" came the outburst he lazily rolled his head to the side, smiling at his father and waving hello

"Hi…papa!" he hiccupped

"Don't you fucking 'papa' me! Where. Were. You?" he was now face to face with his son

"Out."

"Damn right you were! How dare you disobey me!?"

"Ssssshhhhh" he pressed his index finger to his father's nose and laughed when he hiccupped

"Ig wafs with tha gufys" bardock held his nose when he let out a small burp. Sighing he shook his head

"Add another week to your car"

"WHAAA!?"

"YOU HEARD ME MISTER! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"Nooooo…fugking fairs" he whined

"Shut up and go to bed"

"Aaahhhhhh!" with that he stormed to his room, slammed his door and jumped on his bed falling asleep instantly

The birds sang happily while flapping their wings, welcoming the bright sun and the cold breeze, the smell of blueberry waffles filled the air. It was a typical morning but not the typical kakarot, he was still snoring like a bear his face buried under the pillow. He didn't hear the knock on his door so the person decided to let himself in

"RISE AND SHINE!" his father made his way to the curtains sliding them to the side, the sun's rays filled the messy room

"Nooooooooo" kakarot moaned flipping on his stomach, he felt the sheets pulled away exposing his body to the warm sun. Angry like hell he began kicking the bed when his father took the pillow away

"Get your ass up!" with that the older male made his way back to the kitchen

"Ooowwwwww" he grabbed his head his vision blurry and the morning sickness was there

The girls laughed when kakarot sat at the table still half asleep his hair a mess, dry drool on the side of his mouth. He looked like shit, he felt like shit. He was never ever ever getting drunk again. Gee who was he kidding he was a drunk but he wasn't proud of it damn hangover was killing him, his throat was dry and his breath reeked, he also smelled bad but he didn't care he felt his head would exploded in any minute. His stomach felt sick when he saw the eggs in front of him

"Are you ok goku?" Maddison asked concerned but kakarot replied with a groan and his head landing on the table. Hard.

"Daddy?"

"It's ok sweetie he's only sick"

"Is it bad?" she looked back at the shitty teen

"Oh no don't worry about him"

"Well I think he deserves it" Maddison and kakarot looked at Alison who had her arms crossed

"Why Ali?" he twin asked

"Because maddy…daddy said he was not allowed to go out but he broke the rules so now he is getting his punishment" kakarot rolled her eyes at her and stuck his tongue out

"Ooooohhh ok…yeah goku you do deserve it" she shrugged

"Whatever" he mumbled

"Here the best cure" bardock smirked when kakarot yanked the can of beer away

"Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I was like you at the same age…except I didn't get drunk a day before school"

They laughed and continued to eat…well kakarot tried without vomiting. He tried to convince his father to cut him some slack but it was no use. Oh well at least he won't walk to school.

He arrived at school early that day, as he walked towards his locker he noticed the people staring at him. it was pissing him off it always made him uncomfortable and even worse the silence was so thick he felt he was alone in the entire school. Damn he wished krilin was there

"Goku!" it was krilin, the rest of the gang behind him

"What's up"

"You look like shit" yamcha smiled weakly

"Wow thanks…I would say the same for you" they laughed but stopped as their heads throbbed

"Damn hangover!" ten whined they laughed again but stopped

English, Biology and Math went by fast then it was time for gym class the guys favorite activity…well they couldn't say that for the chubby guy in their class or the girls kakarot's face fell when he saw turles in his class. He was more than pissed off dammit! Why! Why did god punish him with that! he smirked when he saw turles bruised eye once everyone was changed in some shorts and a tank top the teacher made them go out in the field and stretch preparing them to run around the field…20 times! The guys were like 'hell yeah!' the girls 'no! I'll get all sweaty and mess my hair!' the chubby guy well let's hope he doesn't get a heart attack. They heard the teacher blow on the whistle and the shot out like a bullet…well the guys did they had the thought of 'I'm faster, I'm faster!' When they were running the third time the girls had just finished the first. Chubby kid gave up and was sitting on a bench. He didn't even make it have way of the first.

Taking a small break they sat on the grass under the warm rays of the sun, talking, laughing, others took a nap or were fooling around. It was peaceful the breeze helped them cool off

"Fuck" kakarot whispered lowering his face like if he were trying to hide. His pals looked up and saw the girls heading their way. Vegeta was at front with his arms crossed a serious look on his face. They said hi to their girlfriends as they sat with them. Kakarot was still hiding his face and vegeta stood behind him

"Kakarot can I talk to you?" kakarot looked up into his intense minty green eyes

"Ok" he whispered getting up and following vegeta. The others watched worried as they made their way to the benches

"Sit" vegeta said coldly but he obeyed, vegeta crouched meeting him eye level his hands holding onto kakarot's knees. They stared at each other for a very long while

"Why?" vegeta whispered

"Why what?" he whispered back

"Why did you do that?"

"No reason" he whispered again

"Kakarot you just don't bring up a fight for no reason. Why?"

He sighed looking at the sky, vegeta cupped his chin making him look into those gorgeous eyes he had. He felt hypnotized with them

_So beautiful _"I…I think…I was jealous"

"Why? I didn't give a reason to react like that did I?"

"No. but I just…don't like him close to you"

"Kakarot…listen. Your my boyfriend, I love you and I won't change you just for some random stud…besides he's not my type. He's got an ego that I don't like at all"

"I'm sorry" and there was silence between them again. Vegeta pushed his love's bangs back and leaned in pressing his lips to kakarot's.

"I forgive you…baka" they chuckled

"I think I owe someone else an apology huh?"

"Yeah I think you do"

Nodding he stood up and walked towards were turles was siting not too close not too far. The tanned boy looked up as he saw kakarot coming towards him. Did he want another fight? Not asking he stood up and walked to him until they were face to face. The others watched with excitement, worry and eager.

"What do you want?"

"How's it going?" kakarot crossed his arms

"Hm I was great I second ago" he shrugged

"Believe I was too but you know shit happens"

"You came here for a fight?"

"No."

"No? Then what?"

"An apology"

"You want me to apologize?" he snorted

"No. **I **want you to forgive me for being an asshole"

The damn uncomfortable silence and stares were there again. Turles was surprised and confused. The damn football player kicks his ass for trying to still his boyfriend and now out of the blue he apologizes? Wow. He was very impressed, that vegeta sure can control a man when he wanted to.

"Well?"

"Ok…but…I think I'm sorry too"

"Alright then that means we're even"

"Yeah I think we are"

"Ok. See ya around" he gave a nod to the player. He knew one thing: they apologized to each other but that didn't mean they were friends.

Once kakarot was back with his friends and boyfriend they began to ask questions making his head spin but they stopped once they saw him land on vegeta's legs and curled up giving them his back. He smiled as vegeta ran his fingers through his hair. Well at least he was in peace with turles now.

"goku!" he stood up at his name being called, vegeta pouted when he got up and ran to the freak that called him grinding his teeth at the guy who was smiling at his boyfriend, his eyes went wide when kakarot grabbed the guys hand and lead him towards them

"hey guys I want you to meet my friend his name's Uub" they said 'hi' as kakarot kept on talking but vegeta's eyes were on the boy who's hand was still holding kakarot's

"And this is Vegeta"

"His boyfriend" he forced a smiled which uub kinda smiled back

"Yes I've heard of you"

"Good then you must know that I don't like anyone touching kakarot" uub let go immediately

"I didn't-"

"Whatever just don't do it again got it?"

"But he was just-"

"Shut up before I shave the rest of your hair off" they were shocked at vegeta's words, uub was not gonna let him push him around

"He's just my friend!"

"Oh please I can see the way you look at him" he was now face to face with…sort of

Uub was shocked! That boy vegeta read him like an open book! He cursed himself, he never knew how to hide his emotions he should have been used to it by now. When he was sad the others knew, when he was happy the others knew, when he was angry the others knew and when he liked someone…vegeta knew. And the one he liked since the first time crashed to him was the pretty spoiled boy's boyfriend. Damn why are good guys always taken? He asked himself constantly

"hello someone in there!" vegeta yelled in his ear making fall on the ground and the others laughed but what hurt him more than his eardrum was that kakarot lowered his head biting his lips and trying his hardest not to laugh

"YOU ARE THE MEANEST COLD HEARTED ASSHOLE I'VE EVER MET!"

"Oh boo fucking hoo I hope they serve beer in hell" the others laughed, uub choked a sob running away

"Uub wait!"

"Where do you think you're going!?" vegeta grab kakarot by his forearm

"Ask him an apology?" he scratched the back of his head

"Why?"

"Because…we hurt his feelings" his guilt was there

"So?"

"So! Vegeta he was trying to be nice!"

"So?"

"You know what I'll talk to you later" he turned to leave but a small had took a fistful of his tank top

"Kakarot you're such a damn flirt"

"A flirt?" he scoffed

"Yes"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"Look who's talking"

"What are you talking about?" he was in his angry style: arms crossed and a frown

"You know exactly what I'm talking about I turn around a sec and you run off to some other guy"

"What! Are you fucking nuts!? I do not!?"

"Yes you do! First it was johnny then it was turles who's next? My brother?"

Teacher and students snapped at them at the sound of hand against cheek. The guys could only stare in shock, vegeta was panting with his hand at his face level, kakarot's face to the side the feeling of a sting covered his entire cheek, he went too far with his words without realizing, he was guilty because of what happen with uub but that subject came out of the blue. He was kicking himself mentally. Damn vegeta could hit, he tasted a bit of blood. He bit his tongue, he looked back into green eyes just to see them filled with tears

"Vegeta" he whispered

"We're done" kakarot's voice disappeared, he tried to move, to beg vegeta forgiveness but only stared the information sinking in his brain slowly

"What?" did he actually hear wrong? Was it a dream?

"you heard me we're **done**" vegeta turned around just in time for his tears to fall and walked away leaving everyone with eyes wide and jaws to the ground. Kakarot stood their confused, stupid and hurt.

_What have I done?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat only causing more pain

_**There ya go! What do you think? Yeah I know hurts to see them apart but hey they'll be back…someday. **_

_**Hey what can I say I'm a fucking sadist! Don't judge. Anyways guys REVIEW and I'll read you later **_

_**See ya! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello ppl! Damn it was sure is a hard weekend really! Anyways guy thanks for your nice reviews and your favorites plus follows! **_

_**Ok so guys yes goku and vegeta are done! Over! Finish! Se acabo! But I was thinking of getting back together in next five chapters but then I said nah it's way too long, I also have to get frieza into action and banish him quick. So yeah I think that is all for now**_

_**One more thing guys please I beg you on my knees to cut me some slack on my spelling I've been living in Mexico for almost 7 years now and I have no idea how I can keep my English this stable without screwing up hehe so yeah whatever**_

_**Ya'll know I don't own them! Except for my many OC's**_

**[Song]**

**CHAPTER 10: Frieza/ Forgive me…again**

_[Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said but I didn't mean to hurt you I heard the words come out I felt that I would die it hurts so much to hurt you then you look at me you're not shouting anymore you're silently…broken I'd give anything now to kill those words for you each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you" but somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah. Cause you were made for me, somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me I can't live this life without you by my side, I need you to survive, so stay…with me you look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry!...]_

_**We're done**_…

One month, it's been one long month since that day. The day he lost vegeta for his stupid jealousy, after that day he felt empty inside, his heart was still sore and it ached every time he remembered those last words he said to vegeta, stupid! Stupid! He hit his head against the wall many times till he would black out then when he went back to reality he would lose himself in alcohol. It was even more disappointing when his brother saw him in bed with an empty bottle of tequila and crying. Raditz tried to ask but he only got a groan and more tears, it's been hard in school he was no longer sober, he never paid attention, he would sleep in class, after school he would lock himself in his room till the next day. His father and the twins tried to cheer him up, krilin also did his best to make him smile. When kakarot smiled it look like if he were at the edge of death, gosh he even lost weight! His father said it wasn't a big deal, there are more fish in the sea to catch not just one pretty, hyper, confident…his head fell in his hands with a moan. Vegeta. He was thinking of vegeta again, well it was very difficult for him to look away every time vegeta passed by it was even more painful when their eyes suddenly meet. He would kill for another chance, uub hasn't been much help it only made vegeta and him more distant each time uub 'talked' to him. He just hoped he could live for today without feeling sad.

He parked his car close to school which looked like prison for his point. He had no reasons to go there anymore…well he still had to graduate that was the only damn reason.

He stuffed his things in his locker and slammed it roughly making the rest flinch at the action, he had a lump in his throat, his head was spinning and he forgot to study for his math test. Could life get any worse!?

"KAKAROT!" Mr. Vegeta yelled

_Looks like it can_ before he could react his was turned around and slammed to his locker, a hand squeezed his throat hard

"I warned you once! I said if you ever hurt my son I would rip your fucking balls off!"

_What!? Didn't he know about their split? _"I-I-I…"

"Father leave him alone"

Green and black eyes look at the handsome boy who was standing a few inches away from kakarot but was not looking at him

"Please" he gave a small smile at the older man

He squeezed at bit harder, kakarot was gasping for air "Fine"

With that Mr. Vegeta made his way to the teacher's lounge giving kakarot one last glance and he was gone

Vegeta sighed and began to walk away with his head down

"Vegeta wait" he didn't stop

"Vegeta!" this time kakarot was blocking his way, he took a shaky breath he just wanted to kiss and hug the player but at the same time he wanted to punch and yell at him

"What?" he finally asked looking up at black orbs

"Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing?"

"This! Avoiding me! vegeta I know I screwed up I know, what I said just came out but I swear that I didn't want to hurt you, I'm a stupid ass for saying that but that doesn't mean we have to be like this I try to talk to you every day I call you every night just to say that I'm sorry, give me a chance just one chance and I promise I'll never hurt you again"

Silence was between them vegeta had looked at the ground after a while, kakarot was losing his patience he wanted to scream and fall on his knees and beg till vegeta said 'I forgive you'

"Vegeta please say something" he cupped vegeta face looking into his eyes but the cheerleader pushed his hands away

"I'm late for class" he pushed passed him running to the bathroom locking himself muffling soft sobs in his jacket

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry _kakarot's bottom lip trembled the lump was harder to swallow hurting his throat, he punched a locker so hard it left his knuckles printed in the steel, he didn't even care who's locker it was and he wasn't going to stay to face the head teacher's wrath right now

"However, even after the official dates, they continued to be accepted for exchange by national central banks for varying periods and….and-"

A loud snore interrupted a blonde woman know as history teacher she turned around to look at a special student who had his head back and mouth open, it wasn't the first time she had to deal with a sleeping, annoying student, those were one of the many students she despised. She made her to the snoring guy everyone looking at her

"MR SON!"

"WHAT! WHERE! WHEN!"

His classmates laughed but silenced at the woman's glare

"Mr. Son I noticed you were paying extreme attention so can you please tell the class what I just said?"

"I am paying attention you know"

"Oh? Then why did I found you sleeping?"

He scratched the back of his head "I wasn't sleeping ma'am"

"Really? Then I made everything up?" she crossed her arms

"I didn't say that…I was just reflecting your wise words ma'am"

"Hm. Last warning Goku Son next time I will send you to Mrs. Bird"

_Like I didn't have enough problems _"yes ma'am"

"Like I was saying before Mr. Son interrupted…" she trailed off but stopped when something hard and loud rang in the room she turned around and saw kakarot's head on his desk letting out a loud snore

"MR. SON!"

"Yes!" he sat up quick red eyes staring at the furious teacher

"You were sleeping and snoring!"

"I wasn't"

"Oh yes you were I saw you! Everyone saw you! But you're not paying attention because you're falling asleep again!"

Everyone laughed when kakarot hit the floor resting his head on his arm snoring happily the others held their sides trying to stop laughing. Ten couldn't breathe he hit his desk many times while gasping for air, poor teacher she was huffing and puffing trying to look scary so the others could shut up but it didn't work. Looks like the class clown won the war…she took a deep breath

"SILENCE!" everything went still, the students muffles their laughter, sore stomach clinched, tear at the edge of their eyes.

She was about to ask broly to help her with kakarot but the bell rang and everyone even kakarot shot out the room towards the cafeteria. I need a vacation she thought rubbing her temples, that kakarot was just impossible! She has never had a student like that in years! But still there was something in the boy that made her smile

"Excuse me ma'am" she looked over at the door. Kakarot had a hand on the back of his head smiling

"Yes goku?"

"I'm sorry about what happened"

"It's ok goku just make sure you get enough sleep"

"Ok!" he smiled and ran off for some food

She smiled, such a happy go lucky kid.

After eating the four mates made their way to gym class, kakarot stopped for a moment getting attention from his friends

"Goku you ok?"

"Yeah yamcha it's…it's nothing"

"Ok then let's go!" krilin cheered

He smiled at krilin following them from behind, he sighed something in his gut was telling him something bad was gonna happen. But what?

Vegeta and the boys were late to science, they were almost running, he cursed jayy the bastard he just had to forget his science book in his locker. So they had to turn back, the hall soon emptied they were the only ones out of class, plus they had to set out a project today. Damn it! He looked at his wrist watch 5 minutes late. He hated being late not only cuz of the teachers wrath but he always liked to be on time

"Damn it jayy if this bitch punishes us I'll fucking kill you"

"Hey don't sweat it!"

"Shut up moron I'm already sweating"

Jayy chuckled his red hair looked like fire as he ran, angel wasn't left behind he was gasping for air trying to keep up with vegeta who was up front of them. Suddenly a boy stopped them blocking their way

"Would you mind moron!"

The guy said nothing he just grabbed onto vegeta's arm yanking him inside the bathroom slammed the door shut and locking it from the inside

"Vegeta!" his friends kicked the door

"We'll get help sunshine!"

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite monkey"

Vegeta froze, his breath caught in his throat slowly he turned around facing someone he hated with all his might. Frieza. The lizard had a smirk on his face, lustful eyes scanned vegeta's body stopping on the gorgeous face

"What do you want frieza?" vegeta stood his ground

"You. But I know you won't cooperate" he snapped his fingers, he struggled as hands tried to kneel him, somehow he managed to free his hand giving a good punch at a guy's face sending him the floor then he kicked the other guy's stomach and an uppercut knocking him out

"Ginyu. Recoome." They gave a nod to frieza both slowly approaching vegeta who was in his fight stance, they smiled ginyu blocked vegeta's kick punching him on the side dropping him like a ragged doll, recoome gave him a smile grabbing him by his hair, vegeta screamed at the pain was on his knees

"You know vegeta it hurts me seeing you like this" frieza bend meeting him face to face

"Fuck you" vegeta spit the ugly face and managed to smirk

Frieza sighed wiping his face, he chucked snapping his fingers ginyu and recoome turned vegeta on his chest pulling his pants down with his underwear, vegeta gasped shivering as the cold air hit his warm skin, he hissed as frieza pulled his jacket up tracing his fingers on the smooth skin of his back filling it with goose bumps. This was it he going to be raped by this fucking perverted freak. God he wished kakarot was there to save him

There was a bang on the door stopped all movement they could hear worried voices outside

"FRIEZA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" vegeta's eyes sparkled at kakarot's voice

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR PUNK!" his heart raced at his father's voice this time frieza was terrified

Outside Mr. Vegeta knocked harder every time there were students from gym class and other classes with them. The headteacher was there too waiting for frieza and his minions to come out

"Mr. Vegeta" the older man looked at krilin

"What do you want punk!?"

"If I were you I would move away from the door"

"What?" the man's green eyes traveled to kakarot who gave him a nod. He obeyed waiting to see what the player had in mind. Kakarot ran to the door kicking it open, he, his friends and Mr. vegeta shot in the bathroom, Mr. Vegeta dragged a few minions out so did yamcha, ten and krilin.

Kakarot stopped as he saw vegeta half naked and a fucking lizard on top of him, blinded with rage he took frieza by the neck slamming him to the wall

"Please don't hurt me!" frieza begged

"Why should I listen to you" he hissed between teeth

"I didn't do anything to him!" tears ran down frieza's ugly face

"Tell him you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Tell him you're sorry on your fucking knees!"

"Kakarot stop!" black orbs looked at vegeta

"What?"

"Leave him alone he didn't do anything to me. Don't make justice with your own hands leave that to the head teacher"

He struggled to keep his anger down "Fine for you i'll leave him alone"

He stepped away from frieza who quickly ran out of the bathroom getting 'boos' from everyone. Kakarot fell on his knees in front of vegeta both staring in each other's eyes, vegeta's eyes were filled with tears he wrapped his arms around kakarot's neck burying his face in his chest feeling safe once again, kakarot returned the embrace crashing vegeta to his body letting his own tears fall

"I love you kakarot"

"Ssssshhhhh I know. I love you too…"

[_And you forgive me again you're my one true friend and I never meant to hurt you…..]_

_**There! Happy! Phew that was breathtaking it was hard to write this one! Damn I hope I did a good job with frieza anyways guy I hope you enjoyed this chap I'll read you later!**_

_**See ya!**_

**Song: FORGIVE ME BY EVANESCENCE**


End file.
